


Une histoire à remonter le temps

by MlleCurly



Category: Mathieu Sommet - Fandom, SLG, Salut les geeks
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Hippie/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Je ne savais rien de lui, pas même son nom. Pourtant j'étais très amoureuse, même si lui semblait toujours distant ou indécis. Jusqu'à où comptait-il gâcher notre histoire sans nous laisser une chance, sans m'expliquer ? Souhaitant en savoir plus sur lui et l'aider, je me retrouvais vite happée, tourbillonnant dans les méandres de son passé horrible que je comptais bien découvrir.





	1. Je ne connaissais pas son prénom

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fanfiction de quinze chapitres, « Une histoire à remonter le temps » ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes autres fanfictions, vous y trouverez peut-être votre bonheur ! :D

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.

~ Une histoire à remonter le temps ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre I : Je ne connaissais pas son prénom.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?! Je crois qu'il est temps que... qu'on passe à l'étape supérieur, tous les deux ! ...Tu ne penses pas ?

-Je veux qu'on arrête de se voir. »

Je reçus un coup dans le coeur en entendant ça et déglutis, mes yeux commençant à me picoter. Bientôt, ils devinrent humides. Je regardais le jeune homme face à moi sans comprendre, la gorge nouée, et secouais doucement la tête.

« J-je... je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Je... tous ces mois à être ensemble... ça ne représentait rien pour toi ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis ça que maintenant ?

-Ecoute... ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, je t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais... »

Il soupira légèrement et baissa les yeux, passant une main sous son bob brun pour gratter ses cheveux châtain. Je ne voyais pas ses yeux à cause de ses lunettes de soleil, ce qui me perturbait beaucoup. J'aurais aimé les voir, même si à cet instant j'étais presque sûr qu'il évitait mon regard. J'avalais difficilement mes larmes et le regardais avec incompréhension, ne saisissant pas pourquoi notre histoire devait s'arrêter aujourd'hui...

« Mais si tu m'aimes et que je t'aime, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de tenter l'expérience ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, c'est tout. C'est mon choix. »

Son ton avait été dur. Lorsqu'il n'était pas ivre ou totalement défoncé, il pouvait lui arriver de se montrer sévère ou ferme dans ses paroles ou ses actes. Je le savais, ça ne m'étonnais pas, mais je me sentais toujours indigné d'être jeté de la sorte, sans comprendre pourquoi, sans savoir si j'en étais la cause ou non. Même s'il affirmait m'aimer, qui me disait qu'il ne me mentait pas ? Bientôt et après la tristesse vint en moi la colère. J'avais l'impression qu'il me prenait pour une enfant, une idiote incapable de comprendre ce qu'il me disait.

« Attend, tu te débarrasses de moi mais ça ne me regarde pas ?! Je mérite une explication, non ?! Tu pourrais au moins avoir les couilles de me dire en face ce qui ne va pas avec moi pour que tout s'arrête du jour au lendemain !

-S'il te plaît, arrête... »

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage en baissant la tête, totalement dépassé par les évènements. Lui, penaud, détourna le regard, visiblement embêté. Je voyais qu'il était mal à l'aise, qu'il voulait partir, mais j'avais aussi l'impression qu'il était triste...

Doucement, je pris sa main dans la mienne et relevais le visage pour l'observer et lui dire doucement, essayant de prendre mon air le plus calme, le plus doux et le plus convaincant.

« S'il te plait, explique moi... je pourrais peut-être essayer d'arranger les choses ? »

Il soupira et baissa la tête, reprenant brusquement sa main sous mon regard surpris et agacé, avant de dire à voix basse, si bien que je faillis ne pas l'entendre :

« Tout ce que je touche devient pourrit... »

J'haussais un sourcil, assez surprise par cette déclaration, et éprouvant à cet instant une certaine pitié pour mon ami qui semblait avoir une très mauvaise image de lui. J'ouvris la bouche dans le but de parler, de le rassurer et de lui dire qu'il se trompait, mais il s'enfuit en courant presque immédiatement, sous mon regard étonné. Je fronçais les sourcils et l'appelait, mais il ne revint pas.

« Hippie ! Hippie, revient ! »

C'était son surnom. Hippie.

Je le trouvais ridicule, mais ce qui était sans doute encore plus ridicule, voire pathétique, était le fait que je ne sache pas son vrai prénom. Pourtant je le connaissais, même très bien. On se fréquentait depuis presque un an, mais il avait toujours refusé de me dire comment il s'appelait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je pensais qu'il devait avoir un complexe avec son prénom, quelque chose comme ça... Au début, et même si je ne le lui avais pas reproché, ça ne m'avait pas plu, j'avais été très dérangé et je lui en avais voulu secrètement, pensant que j'étais la seule à ne pas savoir son prénom, mais je m'étais bien vite rendu compte qu'au contraire, personne ne pouvait le nommer autrement que par ce surnom stupide, Hippie. Voyant que c'était important pour lui, je n'avais pas insisté, et avais, comme tout le monde, adopté ce pseudonyme.

On s'était rencontré tous les deux à un écofestival d'été, il y avait un grand soleil, des groupes de rock, plein de personnes sympathiques, de l'alcool et de la beuh. Je ne fumais pas d'herbe contrairement à lui, je n'aimais pas ça, mais ce festival de quatre jours avait été vraiment fantastique. J'étais venu sans presque rien, je comptais dormir à la pleine étoile, mais il était là. Il m'avait proposé de dormir dans sa tente en toile avec lui. On était rapidement devenu proche, et on s'était rendu compte que nous vivions tous les deux à Nantes, nous avions alors continué à nous voir lui et moi, avec un groupe d'ami que nous nous étions fait à ce même festival.

Je l'aimais, et il m'aimait aussi. Mais malgré ça, nous n'étions pas en couple. Nous étions proches, tactiles, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Nos amis nous disaient souvent que nous avions l'air éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, et même si j'étais sûr de mes sentiments et des siens, jamais nous n'en avions parlé directement. Nous n'avions pas couché ensemble, ne nous étions pas embrassés ni avoué nos sentiments. Rien.

Il avait un passé difficile. Du moins je le supposais, il n'aimait pas parler de lui ou de sa vie, comme s'il en avait peur. La nuit, il cauchemardait, dormait mal. Je ne savais rien de sa vie d'avant, mais encore une fois en voyant que ça lui tenait à coeur que je ne pose pas de question, je n'avais pas insisté. Il n'aimait pas non plus trop réfléchir. Une fois, en étant totalement ivre, il m'avait avoué qu'en réfléchissant trop, il pensait à de mauvaises choses, des choses qui l'empêchait de fermer les yeux le soir, et que c'était pour cela qu'il se réfugiait dans l'alcool et la drogue, plus précisément la beuh. Je n'avais pas essayé de l'aider, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Seulement... je crois que je n'en avais pas eu le courage : il ne voulait pas de mon aide, j'avais eu peur de m'imposer.

Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je ne voulais pas le voir sortir de ma vie, disparaitre à jamais. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je me laissais tomber sur mon canapé après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée. D'un coup de pied nonchalant, je retirais mes chaussures avant de porter une main à mon front, épuisée mentalement par cette journée, et plus particulièrement par la discussion que j'avais eue avec Hippie. Ça m'avait mis dans un tel état d'énervement et de tristesse...

Je posais ma tête en arrière sur le dossier de mon sofa pour observer le plafond, réfléchissant à tout ça. Les murs rouges de mon salon me donnaient mal à la tête, la pièce tanguait autours de moi. Dehors, j'entendais les voitures, les klaxons, et le vent qui tapait contre les fenêtres.

Je fronçais finalement les sourcils en me redressant. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, je refusais de le voir m'abandonner comme ça, sans explication. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, tout aurait dû être simple ! Pourquoi ça n'était pas simple ?! J'aurais peut-être dû respecter son choix, ne pas insister et essayer de l'oublier.

Mais je ne voulais pas.

Je ne pouvais pas.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous suivrez cette fanfiction ! Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne continuation ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	2. Bill

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre II : Bill

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

J'ouvrais la porte du bar alors qu'une bourrasque de vent s'infiltra à l'intérieur, brisant le silence, faisant voler mon Trench-coat beige et mes cheveux blonds. Je refermais rapidement la porte en frissonnant de froid, savourant la chaleur présente dans le bâtiment, alors que je retirais doucement mon écharpe, toujours plantée devant la porte d'entrée alors que le vacarme qu'avait fait mon arrivé se dissipait, laissant place à un silence agréable.

Il était tôt, le bar était encore vide à cette heure de la matinée. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de venir si tôt, il faut dire que huit heures du matin n'était pas une heure approprié pour faire la tournée des bistros, même si ce n'était pas spécialement mon but. Je souris au gérant du bar, lui faisant un petit signe de main, avant d'avancer et d'aller m'installer à une table ronde, dans un coin sombre de la salle. C'était ma table. Enfin, notre table.

Nous étions, Hippie et moi, des habitués de ce bar. Chaque soir lorsque je finissais les cours, on se retrouvait ici, lui et moi. C'était nos petits moments à tous les deux, un instant précieux qui représentait beaucoup à mes yeux. Aux siens aussi d'ailleurs, mais maintenant qu'il m'avait rayé de sa vie, je pouvais oublier ces fins de journées qui faisaient ma semaine.

J'avais essayé de lui téléphoner hier toute la soirée, lui avait envoyé des textos, remplis sa boîte vocale de messages, mais rien. J'avais évidemment réessayé ce matin même, mais en vain. Voilà pourquoi j'étais là, comme une conne à attendre je ne sais quoi. Difficile de rechercher une personne lorsqu'on ne sait rien d'elle !

L'endroit était assez rustique, avec des meubles en vieux chêne sentant "l'ancien" et un parquet en bois vernis craquant sous les pas des clients et des employés. La pièce était sombre, le rebord des murs décorés avec de vieilles poteries et des pommes de pin, alors que de vieilles fleurs et plantes séchés comme du thym, des marguerites, de la sauge, des violettes ou de la lavande étaient pendues au plafond. De ce bar émanait une odeur de renfermé, mais aussi de foin coupé, comme à la campagne. En soit, ce bar faisait un peu vieillot, et j'avais par moment le sentiment d'être chez ma grand-mère : les rideaux en dentelle blanche accrochés aux cadres en bois des fenêtres, même s'ils étaient très élégants, me faisaient penser à ses napperons en crochet.

Assise dans le coin de la pièce à ma table, j'observais la pièce vide. Par moment je jetais un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, observant la rue et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient, espérant y voir mon soupirant.

« Tu veux voir quelque chose ? »

Le gérant du bar était posté devant moi et me regardait, bras croisés. Je venais seulement de remarquer sa présence près de moi, et lui sourit doucement. C'était un grand type chauve et musclé avec une mâchoire carrée, toujours vêtu d'un t-shirt noir moulant. Même si aux premiers abords il était un peu effrayant, il était en réalité très gentil.

« Je veux bien un café, s'il te plaît. »

Durant plusieurs heures, presque toute une journée, je restais assise là comme une idiote à siroter une tasse de café froid. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait de ses journées lorsqu'il n'était pas avec moi, avait-il un boulot, faisait-il des études ? Je prenais ma tête entre mes mains, désespéré. Je comptais vraiment essayer de le retrouver de cette façon ? A rester planté au même endroit pendant des heures ? J'étais vraiment ridicule. Il aurait peut-être fallu que je me fasse une raison, que j'abandonne et que je continue ma petite vie bien tranquille. Mais pourtant et sans le savoir, j'approchais du but. Ou du moins, j'allais bientôt commencer ma folle aventure pour récupérer mon ami. Enfin, à cet instant je l'ignorais encore...

Il commençait doucement à faire nuit dehors, il était environ dix-neuf heures du soir. Je soupirais et baissais la tête sur ma tasse de café vide en soupirant de désespoir. Il fallait se faire à l'idée qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, et qu'il ne viendrait peut-être plus jamais.

« Oh, ça va ? On dirait que tu broies du noir en ce moment. Il n'est pas là ton chéri ? »

Je relevais la tête sur le gérant du bar et son air paternaliste. Il devait sans doute me trouver bizarre à squatter son bar comme ça depuis le début de la journée. Et comme je m'en doutais, il avait remarqué l'absence de Hippie. Je secouais doucement la tête en l'entendant, baissant les yeux.

« Non, et il risque de ne plus jamais venir... »

Il me sourit de façon amicale et s'installa à ma table, se fichant de devoir servir ses clients. Son bar commençait doucement à s'éveiller à cette heure de la journée, et l'endroit était désormais bruyant et rempli de monde. Entre les quatre murs de la pièce résonnaient des rires bruyants, des éclats de discussion plus ou moins important, des bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Pas vraiment... enfin, si... en quelque sorte. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment c'est arrivé, mais je voulais qu'on passe à l'étape supérieur, et... et il a décidé sans explication qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir. »

Le gérant passa sa main sous son menton et hocha doucement la tête, visiblement pensif. Il se redressa et se leva de sa chaise en voyant que la queue face au bar se faisait plus longue, les clients plus pressants.

« Ouai, pas facile ton histoire... et donc c'est pour ça que tu attends ici toute la journée ? »

Dépitée, j'hochais la tête et il me demanda de l'excuser un instant, me délaissant un moment pour aller servir ses clients. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, essuyant avec un chiffon une chope vide et humide. J'étais très touchée du fait qu'il prenne de son temps pour m'écouter. Etonnement, j'en ressentais le besoin.

« Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu restes plantée là ? Tu ne peux pas aller chez lui ? Ou sur son lieu de travail ? Tu as plus de chance de le trouver qu'en restant des heures ici !

-Crois-moi, si je pouvais faire ça, je le ferais, mais je ne sais rien de lui, vraiment rien ! Ni son prénom, ni son adresse, ni son métier... »

Je soupirais et prenais ma tête entre mes mains, sentant son regard interrogateur sur moi. Je devais avoir l'air tellement pathétique à me lamenter de la sorte, et il devait me prendre pour une folle bonne à enfermer à l'asile. Je soupirais en passant une main dans mes cheveux :

« Tu dois me prendre pour une idiote...

-Oui, un peu. Mais ce n'est pas important. Disons que je trouve ça un peu étrange que tu ne saches rien de lui alors que vous vous fréquentez depuis un bon moment.

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire, tu sais...

-Attend... Tu dis que tu ne sais pas son prénom ? »

Il fronça les sourcils en disant cela, comme s'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, une main posée sur sa hanche, l'autre tenant toujours le chiffon et le verre de bière. Intrigué, et soudainement pleine d'espoir, je relevais les yeux sur lui et hochais vivement la tête.

« Oui ! Est-ce que tu as des infos sur lui ?! »

Il réfléchit un instant, semblant presque embêté. Il posa ses yeux sur moi et me regarda pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Pendues à ses lèvres, à la moindres de ses paroles, je l'écoutais attentivement. Il venait de me redonner l'espoir dont j'avais besoin.

« Je sais pas si je fais bien de te le dire, mais j'ai cru l'entendre dire une fois à un autre client qu'il s'appelle Bill.

-Bill ?

-Oui, Bill Sommet. »

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le deuxième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que j'arrive à instaurer une sorte d'atmosphère de « mystère » ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	3. La pire des souffrances est l'ignorance

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le troisième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

Si vous êtes comme moi en vacance, profitez bien ;)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre III : La pire des souffrances est l'ignorance.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

« Non, on ne l'a pas vu depuis plusieurs jour.

-Donc, il ne veut plus te voir. Ça c'est moche... »

Je soupirais, en tailleur par terre parmi les nombreuses couvertures qui me tenaient chaud, alors que dehors la pluie tapait contre les carreaux de mon appartement. Je tirais la couette verte pomme à pois blancs sur moi en frissonnant, écoutant mes amis parler. Rocky posa une main sur ma cuisse avec un regard intrigué. Il était généralement lent d'esprit, et avait du mal à comprendre de quoi on parlait.

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut plus te voir. Nous aussi, il va nous snober ? »

Il passa une main sur son crâne rasé, avant de repousser ses lunettes rondes sur le haut de son nez. Nao soupira un peu, passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains ondulés, et donna une petite claque sur le torse de Rocky.

« T'es trop stupide...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es pas mieux je te ferais dire.

-Ah ouai ? Tu crois ça ? Moi j'ai envie de dire-

-Oh, la ferme tous les deux, arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gosses. » souffla Julien.

Julien passa avec précaution ses mains autours de sa coupe : il avait une crête iroquoise bleue et violette, et était vêtu d'un t-shirt filet noir et transparent, laissant apparaître son torse légèrement musclé. J'adorais beaucoup son look qui me faisait beaucoup rire. Nao soupira, et attacha ses longs cheveux : pour une raison qui m'échappait, elle n'aimait pas avoir les cheveux lâchés, mais ne voulait pas les couper pour autant.

Un silence gênant venait de prendre place, maintenant que Julien les avait interrompus. Rocky joua avec son anneau, le piercing qu'il avait au nez, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Lui et Nao ne semblaient plus apte à continuer leur dispute stupide. Julien se racla la gorge, gêné, et dit à l'intention de Rocky :

« Pour répondre à ta question, Je pense que oui, il va nous snober. Regarde, ça fait trois jours qu'on a plus aucune nouvelle et qu'il ignore nos messages ! »

Rocky, Nao et Julien étaient les trois amis que nous avions en commun Hippie et moi, les trois amis que nous avions rencontré au même écofestival où nous avions fait connaissance. Je les avais contacté pour leur raconter toute l'histoire, et aussi car une partie de moi espérait qu'ils aient des nouvelles de Hippie. Mais non, rien. J'avais presque l'impression que tout était de ma faute, que c'était à cause de moi que Hippie, enfin Bill, les ignorait aussi.

« Peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » questionna Nao au bout de quelques secondes, d'un ton craintif.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce, et mal à l'aise, je bougeais légèrement alors que le parquet grinça sous mes mouvements. Je n'avais effectivement pas pensé à cette éventualité : il était vrai que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose du jour au lendemain, comme je ne connaissais rien de lui et ne faisais pas partie de son entourage proche, je ne le saurais jamais. C'était effrayant, très effrayant, et je fus horrifiée l'espace de quelques instants, avant que Julien ne dise d'un ton autoritaire et catégorique qui ne permettait aucune objection :

« Arrête de dire ça, on finirait par le savoir s'il lui arrivait un truc Non, là il est clairement en train de nous ignorer comme un bâtard. Et s'il veut vraiment effacer Océane de sa vie, bah... bah c'est sûr qu'il va tirer un trait sur nous. »

Je savais que julien avait dit ça pour me rassurer, mais autant dire que je ne trouvais pas ça très efficace. Je soupirais en prenant ma canette de bière posée sur la table basse en verre et en bu une gorgée, regardant par la baie vitré de mon salon. Dehors le temps ne s'arrangeait pas, il faisait sombre et la ville grise flanchait sous le vent et la pluie.

Nao et Rocky se regardèrent, puis me regardèrent, et regardèrent enfin Julien. Il nous fit un sourire encourageant, comme si tout allait bien et que tout était parfait, mais l'ambiance était officiellement morte... Nao se racla la gorge, brisant le calme gênant, piquant une chips dans le paquet qui traînait par terre. Elle releva les yeux sur moi, souriant malicieusement pour une raison qui m'échappait. A la voir m'observer ainsi, je finis par demander en fronçant les sourcils :

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Je te connais. Tu ne vas pas abandonner si facilement. »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers nous, et Rocky laissa un sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres en hochant doucement la tête. Nous semblions tous les quatre un peu plus détendus désormais, et je devais bien avouer que ce que venait de dire Nao m'amusait assez. Je pris une mine faussement outrée avant de dire sur un ton innocent :

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !

-Mais oui, bien sûr... »

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois, et Julien se leva pour aller se chercher une bière, disparaissant du salon pendant quelques instants. Nao se leva aussi, faisant les cents pas dans le salon, sans doute pour se dégourdir les jambes, en demandant :

« Donc, tu comptes le retrouver ?

-Evidement qu'elle compte le retrouver, tu l'as dit toi-même, elle n'est pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. » répondit Rocky du tac au tac.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et d'un signe de main, lui fit signe de se taire. Elle était très gentille, mais assez autoritaire aussi, et n'aimait pas être interrompu ou repris de la sorte. C'était sans doute un de ses défauts. Elle passa ses mains sur son pantalon ample à fleur rose et orange, me regardant à nouveau. Elle me connaissait bien, ils me connaissaient bien tous les trois.

« Ouai, c'est ce que je compte faire. Mais je sais rien sur lui, ce n'est pas facile...

-Ouai, c'est clair que son surnom stupide n'aide pas ! » pouffa Julien en revenant avec une canette de bière à la main.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa, posant ses pieds sur ma table. Je lui lançais un regard mauvais : il savait très bien que je n'aimais pas qu'il installe ses bottes dégoutantes, pleines de terre et de boue sur mon mobilier. Il soupira en voyant mon regard et leva les yeux au ciel, descendant lentement ses pieds de la table basse, sans motivation.

« Disons que j'ai une piste. »

Rocky m'écoutait attentivement, toujours assis par terre, sa tête posée aux creux de ses mains. Il semblait soudainement intéressé, et avait l'air de boire mes paroles, m'écoutant d'une façon presque religieuse. Julien lui, envoyait un texto, surement à sa copine. Il ne m'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, mais je savais qu'il retiendrait ce que j'avais à dire. Nao, dos à moi, observait la belle Nantes face à la baie vitrée de mon appartement. Je vivais au cinquième étage, la vue était donc imprenable !

Je rejetais doucement la tête en arrière et laissais mon dos tomber sur la couette qui recouvrait le sol, fermant les yeux au passage. J'étais crevée, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et je savais qu'ils attendaient tous les trois ce que j'allais dire. Seul dans la pièce résonnaient nos respirations et les tics tacs de l'horloge.

« Il s'appelle Bill. »

Mais une question me torturait l'esprit... Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable de ma part de leur dévoiler son prénom, lui qui avait tout mis en oeuvre pour le cacher ? Trop tard de toute manière, le mal était fait, et je comptais bien le rechercher.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre trois, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que le précédant vous a lui aussi plu ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	4. Un refus immédiat

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre IV : Un refus immédiat.

.  
.  
.

Mains dans les poches, j'avançais à pas rapides dans les rues de Nantes. J'étais éloignée du centre-ville, très éloignée, j'avançais dans des quartiers aux extrémités de la ville. C'était un endroit modeste, quoi qu'un peu austère. Les habitations étaient sombres, certaines en mauvais état, il y avait beaucoup de circulation et une usine de textile pas très loin. J'observais les passants, les gosses couraient autours de moi sur le trottoir, certains adultes téléphonaient.

Je soupirais en regardant le ciel. Il était sombre, plein de nuages, il allait surement finir par pleuvoir... C'était la première fois que je visitais cette partie de la ville, pourtant ça n'était pas si loin de chez moi. Si je découvrais l'endroit seulement aujourd'hui, c'était parce que je comptais retrouver Bill. Je savais son nom et son prénom, j'avais donc cherché l'adresse dans un annuaire, mais rien : aucun Bill Sommet ne s'y trouvait. J'avais en revanche trouvé un certain Mathieu Sommet.

Peut-être que ces deux hommes n'avaient rien à voir entre eux, peut-être que Mathieu et que Bill ne se connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mais je n'avais aucune piste, rien d'autre, j'étais désespéré. Il fallait que je tente ma chance, ça ne me coutait rien. Je m'enfonçais dans une petite impasse étrangement calme et tranquille, observant les maisons et leurs numéros. Je me rapprochais du but.

11b impasse du renard.

Je venais de trouver la maison. Mon coeur battait la chamade, j'étais prise par des sueurs froides, et je me sentais légèrement nauséeuse. J'étais tellement stressée, et pourtant une partie de moi me disait que ce n'était pas la bonne maison, que j'allais me ramasser comme une merde...

Je montais rapidement le petit escalier en bois de trois marches, pour arriver sous le porche de la maison. C'était une maison, assez petite de couleur blanche, la peinture craquelée, avec un toit aux tuiles rouges pleine de suie. Le petit jardin qui entourait cette maison était désolé, le sol était cramé, desséché, pleines de mauvaises herbes tel que des pissenlits... L'endroit semblait mort, mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, il semblait aussi à la fois plein de vie.

Après plusieurs secondes à être resté comme une idiote devant la porte sans savoir quoi faire, je pris mon courage à deux mains et toquais. L'impasse était étrangement calme par rapport au reste du quartier, j'avais même vu sur quelques champs au loin. J'attendis quelques secondes, un peu longtemps à mon gout : le stresse me faisait perdre la notion du temps, j'avais le sentiment d'attendre depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Pourtant je finis par entendre des bruits de pas étouffés à l'intérieur qui se rapprochaient. Un tintement de clé qui tourne dans la serrure se fit entendre.

Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre un instant.

Il était là, devant moi, il allait bien et était en un morceau, bien portant. Toute la pression que je ressentais s'évanouis, et je fus très heureuse. Très heureuse, mais à la fois furieuse, et il était impossible pour moi de sourire. Lui non plus ne souriait pas, et même si je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux à cause de ses lunettes, j'étais persuadé que son regard était froid, glacé, et ses sourcils étaient par ailleurs froncés. Il lâcha un grognement et j'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il dit d'une voix ferme :

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te voir.

-Ecoute, je sais que c'est ce que tu as dit, mais-

-Rentre chez toi. » me coupa-t-il en fermant la porte brutalement.

J'hallucinais. Totalement. Il venait vraiment de me claquer la porte au nez ?! De plus, le ton qu'il avait emprunté était autoritaire, il venait de me donner un ordre ! Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Je le cherchais depuis trois jours, j'avais attendu une journée dans un bar à ne rien foutre, m'étais déplacé dans ce quartier miteux jusqu'à chez lui, et il osait me claquer la porte au nez ?! Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonnais même pas, mais le constat restait le même : s'il ne voulait plus me voir, plus jamais, qu'il vienne me dire clairement pourquoi. J'aurais pu continuer ma vie sans lui, du moins c'est ce que je pensais, mais pas sans savoir clairement ce qu'il me reprochait. Vivre dans l'ignorance était une chose affreuse, je n'en dormais plus : la peur et la culpabilité me rongeaient les tripes chaque nuits, dès que je cherchais des raisons à ce souhait soudain de m'éloigner de lui.

Entêtée, déterminée, je serrais les poings et toquais à la porte une nouvelle fois. Il ne vint pas m'ouvrir. Mais je continuais à toquer, commençant à littéralement frapper la porte : je me déchainais contre cette dernière, laissant enfin la colère et la tristesse que je contenais depuis plusieurs jours éclater aux yeux de tous :

« Bill ! Bill, ouvre, bordel ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas sans m'expliquer ! ... T'es un con, Bill, un vrai con ! J'te déteste, t'entend ?! J'te déteste ! »

Je tapais des poings contre le bois, hurlais comme une folle : étrangement pendant cet instant de « libération » je ne pensais même plus au monde qui m'entourait. Il n'y avait plus que moi, plus que lui, et cette putain de porte en bois qui nous séparait. J'arrêtais au bout de dix minutes, étouffant un sanglot, portant mes mains à mes yeux pour les essuyer. Quand avais-je commencé à pleurer ?

Je me sentais ridicule... je réagissais comme une idiote, comme une taré. Mais j'étais tellement frustrée à la fois ! Je l'aimais comme une folle, j'aurais tellement aimé savoir... Mes cheveux décoiffés au vent, je reniflais et donnais un coup de pied rageur dans la porte en grognant :

« Fais chier !

-Un problème, gamine ? »

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le quatrième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	5. Un tête à tête particulier

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre cinq de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre V : Un tête à tête particulier.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Je ne comprenais même pas comment j'avais fait pour me retrouver là, à la table d'un restaurant avec un parfait inconnu

En face de moi, un homme plutôt âgé avait le regard baissé sur une clope qu'il était en train d'allumer. Ce n'était pas un vieillard, mais il avait au moins quinze ans de plus que moi : je lui donnais un peu moins de la quarantaine. Ses traits étaient durs, fermes, tirés par la fatigue, et il s'efforçait de laisser paraitre de la sévérité, mais j'arrivais à déceler dans son attitude une certaine douceur. Il était châtain, avait des cheveux impeccablement coiffés de façon très distingué, et même si le costar noir qu'il portait semblait abîmé par l'âge et l'usure, il avait l'air d'un homme d'affaire très important. Ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez m'empêchaient de voir ses yeux, ce qui me faisait beaucoup pense à Bill...

« Choisi ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui offre. »

J'hochais doucement la tête en l'écoutant et baissais les yeux sur le menu sur la petite table carrée, mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de prendre des déjeuners avec des inconnus... Cet homme restait calme, trop calme, et je n'osais pas vraiment entamer de discussion. Il m'intimidait beaucoup...

L'homme releva les yeux sur moi, portant doucement la cigarette à ses lèvres pour en prendre une taffe. Je n'osais pas parler, et je gardais la tête baissée, gênée de sentir son regard brulant sur moi, comme s'il était en train de me détailler de haut en bas. Je me raclais la gorge et dit doucement, comme si j'avais peur de le déranger en parlant trop fort :

« Je prendrais juste une part de tarte aux pommes, merci... »

Il hocha la tête et passa commande, discutant quelques instants avec la serveuse avant de se tourner vers moi, toujours sans sourire :

« Je suis un habitué. »

J'hochais doucement la tête en le regardant timidement. J'avais tellement honte d'être devant lui alors qu'il m'avait surpris en train de taper sur la porte de chez lui comme une furie... Il avait été néanmoins très compréhensif avec moi, et avant de m'inviter à déjeuner m'avait expliqué être le colocataire de Bill. Ou de Mathieu. Je ne savais plus comment l'appeler...

« Donc tu es une amie de Bill.

-Oui, c'est ça. Mais il ne veut plus me voir... »

Il hocha doucement la tête en soufflant la fumé de sa cigarette à sa droite, pour ne pas que je me prenne tout dans la figure. Il fit tomber les cendres de sa clope dans le cendrier sur la table, alors que je tirais légèrement la nappe blanche pour en effacer les plis.

« Je voyais bien que quelque chose le tracassait ces derniers jours.

-Donc vous êtes son colocataire ? C'est... c'est vous Mathieu Sommet ? Ou c'est lui ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'a pas donné de faux nom. Je m'appelle Christian. Mathieu est une autre personne qui vit avec nous. Nous sommes quatre colocataires en tout. »

Il écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier, alors que le serveur, un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'année vint nous apporter nos plats. Il nous sourit et après l'avoir remercié, Patron prit une serviette qu'il accrocha dans le col de sa chemise de façon élégante, avant de commencer à manger. Il avait commandé un steak saignant avec des légumes vapeurs. Je n'avais pas osé demander quelque chose de trop couteux, mais je devais bien avouer que son plat me donnait envie...

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais en ce qui concerne ton problème, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider... »

Je baissais la tête, dépitée, observant ma part de tarte aux pommes dans l'assiette. Je n'avais plus très faim désormais. Il était évidemment que je ne pouvais pas lui demander de violer l'intimité de mon ami... Pourtant, il essuya calmement sa bouche et expliqua, sans laisser paraitre aucune émotion :

« Il a eu une vie très compliquée, tu sais. Je ne vais pas t'en dire plus, parce que ça ne serait pas correct de ma part. Mais s'il ne veut plus te voir, c'est qu'il a une raison. Peut-être que tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi, mais il faut que tu apprennes à vivre avec... »

Je gardais la tête baissée, honteuse d'avoir voulu insister pour le voir, pour savoir, mais une partie de moi était toujours révoltée et offusquée. Ma vision se brouilla légèrement, et je luttais pour retenir mes larmes, alors que mon corps était secoué par des sanglots que j'espérais discrets. En face de moi, Christian restait de marbre.

« ...Cependant, il tient beaucoup à toi, je le sais. Et j'ai aussi vu qu'il va mal ces derniers jours. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu n'as aucune chance de pouvoir lui parler en face pour l'instant, mais sache qu'il part dans deux jours pendant un peu moins d'une semaine. Essai de revenir à ce moment-là. »

Sans comprendre, je fronçais les sourcils, en relevant mes yeux humides sur lui, reniflant, avant de lui demander, la gorge nouée :

« Mais à quoi ça servirait s'il n'est pas là ?

-Tu parleras avec les autres. »

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre cinq, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que j'arrive à faire monter le suspens, je ne suis pas sûr d'être doué avec ça xD

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	6. Question et réponse

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre six de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre VI : Question et réponse.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

J'avançais, déterminée, en direction de chez Bill. Je connaissais le chemin maintenant, je savais où j'allais, je savais ce que je devais faire. Malgré ça, je sentais mon coeur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine, il aurait presque pu en sortir. Le ciel était toujours gris, comme si dans ce quartier il ne faisait jamais beau.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Christian, le colocataire de Bill m'avait invité au restaurant, et je savais désormais qu'au moment même où je m'avançais chez lui, il était parti pour environ une semaine. Comme ce mystérieux Christian me l'avait conseillé, j'allais me rendre chez eux et parler avec « Les autres ». Qui étaient-ils ? Tout ce que je savais sur eux était le fait qu'ils étaient les colocataires de mon ami. C'était une chance pour moi, de peut-être pouvoir en apprendre plus sur Bill. Je ne savais pas à quoi ça me servirait, mais peut-être que ses amis pourraient me dire pourquoi il avait décidé de m'effacer de sa vie ? C'était tout ce que je voulais savoir, après ça, je jurais de partir, enfin, de le laisser partir. Je ne lui demanderais plus rien, je n'insisterais plus, je souhaitais seulement savoir.

J'arrivais rapidement dans l'impasse des renards, et avançais à pas rapides jusqu'à la maison de Bill. Comme la dernière fois, l'endroit était très calme, presque mort, comparé au reste du quartier. Je soufflais doucement, un peu anxieuse, et toquais à la porte. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'on vienne m'ouvrir, contrairement à la dernière fois. Je me retrouvais face à un jeune homme, la trentaine, le visage fatigué aux yeux bleus clair cernés.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu es l'amie de Bill, c'est ça ? Entre. »

Sans me laisser dire quoi que ce soit, il partit dans le salon, me laissant seule devant la porte grande ouverte. Comprenant qu'il m'invitait à rentrer, je m'avançais à l'intérieur en fermant doucement la porte d'entrée. Une voix me dit calmement depuis une pièce sur ma droite :

« Viens, je suis au salon. »

J'obéis et suivais le son de sa voix. Le jeune homme était au salon, assis dans le canapé, en train de souffler sur une tasse de café brulante. D'un signe de tête il désigna un fauteuil face à lui, et je m'y assis sans faire d'histoire. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse en bois, et posa son regard sur moi.

« Tu t'appelles Océane, c'est ça ? Christian m'a parlé de ta venue. Il n'a pas pu être là aujourd'hui par contre. »

J'hochais rapidement la tête en me raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise sous ce regard glacial. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite à mon gout. Je n'avais même pas encore dit un mot, je ne savais même pas comment il s'appelait, lui me connaissait déjà. Qu'est-ce que ce Christian avait bien pu dire d'autre ? Pour qui ce type devait-il me prendre à cet instant ? Je fronçais les sourcils, néanmoins perturbée par quelque chose...

« Je n'ai pas donné mon prénom à Christian.

-Oui, je sais. C'est Bill qui me l'a donné.

-Bill ? Quand ça ? »

J'étais assez étonnée en effet de savoir ça. Pourquoi Bill, qui ne m'avait jamais rien dit sur lui, sur son identité ou son nom, était allé parler de moi à des gens que je ne connaissais même pas ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il comptait ensuite me laisser tomber ?

-Il y a longtemps. En réalité, je n'étais pas sûr que s'était toi, mais il y a quelques mois il n'arrêtait pas de me parler d'une certaine Océane. Ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il ne me parlait plus d'elle, alors j'ai fait le rapprochement avec toi, qui est venue taper comme une furie à notre porte... »

Je tournais la tête de honte et soupirais légèrement. Super, je m'étais ridiculisé devant tous les amis et colocataires de Bill, à l'heure qu'il était... Il lâcha un petit rire, lui aussi semblait gêné, et je voyais bien qu'il me trouvait pathétique...

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, d'aller parler à la première tarée venue, surtout lorsque celle-ci a déjà essayé d'enfoncer la porte de chez moi, mais Bill va mal depuis quelques temps, et je sais que c'est ta faute, parce que tu lui manques. Il me l'a dit, enfin, disons qu'il me l'a avoué par erreur, mais voilà, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Ah et il te l'a dit en étant stone ?

-Bourré, plus précisément, mais c'était bien tenté. Enfin bon, toujours est-il qu'il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, et sache que je suis en train d'enfreindre tout ce en quoi je crois. Tu comprends, je n'ai pas l'habitude de trahir mes potes, et comme Bill ne veut plus rien avoir affaire à toi, je suis en quelque sorte en train de pactiser avec le diable... »

J'hochais doucement la tête en l'écoutant, n'osant pas l'interrompre. Je retenais ma respiration, très heureuse et nerveuse à la fois : je manquais à Bill. J'avais donc raison, il m'aimait, et maintenant il fallait que je découvre pourquoi il ne voulait plus de moi...

« ...Enfin bon, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. En gros aujourd'hui je vais te parler un peu de lui, de sa vie. Enfin, de ce que je sais. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, il est très secret. »

J'hochais la tête, doucement, alors qu'un jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Il était, comme tous ses colocataires, assez petit et châtain aux yeux bleus. Il avait une mâchoire carré et était frêle, et je fus surtout surprise par son jeune âge : c'était encore un adolescent, je lui donnais à peine la majorité.

« Ah, Océane, je te présente Danny. Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenter, désolé ! Moi c'est Mathieu. »

Ah, c'était donc lui, le fameux Mathieu Sommet. Il n'était pas spécialement méchant, mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, il m'insupportait. Enfin, au moins il m'intimidait moins que Christian. En ce qui concernait le nouveau venu, je le trouvais adorable : son visage portait encore la douceur de l'enfance, malgré le léger duvet sous son nez. Mathieu lui fit signe d'approcher, alors qu'il but une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

« C'est la copine de Bill. Je te propose qu'on lui parle un peu de lui. »

Il avait l'air intrigué, mais sans rien ajouter, alla s'assoir dans le canapé en cuir vert près de l'homme plus âgé. Il évitait mon regard d'un air neutre, visiblement intimidé par ma présence. Mathieu reposa sa tasse de café sur la table basse et croisa ses mains entre elles, pensif.

« J'ai rencontré Bill grâce à Danny. En fait à ce moment-là, Bill était à la rue.

-A la rue ?

-Oui, sans domicile fixe, quoi. Autant te dire que... que j'en avais rien à foutre, tu vois ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est horrible hein ! Mais y'a plein de clochard partout, on ne peut pas tous les accueillir chez soi. Alors comme tout le monde je passais devant lui chaque jour, parfois j'lui donnais une pièce, mais ça s'arrêtait là. »

J'étais assez étonné. Je me fichais de ce qu'il avait fait, ou de ce qu'il avait été dans son passé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais bon, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce que je souhaitais était l'avoir près de moi. Etait-ce à cause de ça, de son passé dont il avait peut-être honte qu'il ne voulait plus me voir ?

« Enfin bon, et alors-

-Je crois que c'est à moi de raconter, maintenant. Sinon je peux te laisser parler, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je crois. » le coupa le gamin de sa voix suraiguë.

Il avait dit ça timidement, son air craintif caché derrière une espèce de fausse assurance. Mathieu se racla la gorge d'un air gêné et hocha rapidement la tête en le désignant d'un petit signe de main.

« Oui oui, raconte la suite !

-Alors moi, je connaissais déjà Bill depuis un bout de temps. Enfaite, on était ensemble en cours de dessin quelques années avant ça. Bref, en gros on se connaissait, et à l'époque je vivais déjà avec Mathieu. Donc quand je l'ai vu, j'ai convaincu Mathieu et Christian de le prendre avec nous, et on lui a en quelque sorte trouvé un boulot.

-En quelque sorte ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Je lui ai donné un poste dans mon émission, je n'ai pas été déçu. Enfin, il a aussi enchaîné plusieurs petits boulots après. » compléta Mathieu.

Je restais stoïque en les écoutants. Je savais maintenant comment ses colocataires l'avaient rencontré. Il était sdf... ça m'avait beaucoup surpris, mais je voulais en savoir plus, je voulais comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Je me raclais la gorge et demandais :

« Et pourquoi il était à la rue ? Il n'a pas de famille ? D'autres amis ? Des personnes capables de l'aider ?

-Des parents, je crois. Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Après, pour le reste de sa famille ou des amis, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je sais juste que sa vie à pas toujours été très facile, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est tombé dans la drogue. Enfin voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. » expliqua Mathieu, calmement et de façon détaché.

Je ne comprenais pas comment les choses avaient pu déraper comme ça pour lui, pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient pas aidé ? Je ne comprenais pas comment Mathieu pouvait rester de marbre en parlant de ça. C'était la deuxième fois que je recevais des informations capitales sur lui, capitales dans l'avancement de mes recherches.

« Où habitent ses parents ?

-Sainte-Croix-en-Jarez, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. »

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le sixième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que le précédant aussi vous a satisfait ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	7. Les Ramsay

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le septième chapitre de cette fanfic, on est à peu près à la moitié de cette fanfiction :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre VII : Les Ramsay.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

C'était un petit village pittoresque, plutôt élégant, même s'il semblait mort. Les rues étaient désertes, silencieuses, et la moyenne d'âge de population était d'au moins soixante-dix ans... Néanmoins, il faisait plutôt beau aujourd'hui, le ciel était bleu quoique recouvert de nuages, et du soleil émanait une douce lumière. Malgré ça il faisait frais et le vent soufflait énormément, faisant voler les hautes herbes dans les champs à perte de vue. Les petites maisons étaient toutes en pierre brune, comme le sol pavé, et il y avait beaucoup de végétation, ce qui donnait à la ville un petit côté fleuri.

J'avançais sur le pont en pierre qui traversait une petite rivière, pour entrer dans le village en question. Sainte-Croix-en-Jarez était un petit village de moins de trois cent habitants dans la région Rhône-Alpes. C'était ici, le lieu de naissance de Bill, l'endroit où il avait grandi, là où tout avait commencé. L'endroit était à plus de six heures de train de Nantes, mais j'avais malgré tout tenu à venir.

Je soupirais légèrement en passant une main dans mes cheveux blonds et lisses, alors qu'une bourrasque de vent fit voler ma veste. Je grognais et avançais dans les rues du petit village, observant les alentours, à la fois apaisée et nerveuse.

J'étais parti ce matin, j'avais prévu cette escapade deux jours auparavant, après ma discutions avec Mathieu et Dany. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas encore, en faîte je ne savais pas si je le saurais ou pas. J'étais là à l'improviste, je ne connaissais personne, personne n'avait été prévenu de mon départ, et je n'avais personne à avertir de ma venue. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour trouver la famille de Bill et en apprendre plus sur lui, savoir comment les choses avaient pu éclater.

Ça semblait tellement idiot dit comme ça...

J'allais me pointer devant des inconnus et leur demander des informations sur leur fils, en prétextant le faire pour son bien, alors que je ne connaissais rien de lui. J'aurais mieux fait de rentrer chez moi et de laisser ces pauvres gens tranquilles.

J'avais réussi à trouver leur adresse dans un ancien annuaire, sans doute un peu vieux, mais de toute manière tout semblait vieux ici. Je continuais à marcher, mains dans les poches, observant les alentours. J'arrivais devant une vieille bâtisse en pierre, couverte de lierre avec un toit rouge. L'endroit était joli mais il était terne et semblait abandonné et désert

J'avais essayé de toquer, plusieurs fois, étant donné que la sonnette ne marchait pas. Mais personne ne vint ouvrir, et en regardant par la fenêtre du salon poussiéreuse, je remarquais quelques meubles, cassés ou recouvert d'un drap blanc. La pièce était sombre, et visiblement, personne ne vivait là...

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'y avait personne, c'était pourtant là ! Avaient-ils déménagé ? Si oui, depuis combien de temps et où étaient-ils ? J'avais décidé d'aller à la mairie pour demander plus d'information, bien décidé à en savoir plus. J'avais l'impression de forcer le destin...

J'arrivais à la mairie, un grand bâtiment peint en blanc baignant dans la lumière, avec deux grandes fenêtres. La dame de l'accueil était assez âgée mais souriante, et ses cheveux gris et bouclés avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Je lui souris timidement et après m'être raclée la gorge, je demandais d'une voix claire :

« Bonjour, je voulais savoir, les Ramsay n'habitent plus ici ?

-Les Ramsay ? »

La vieille femme fronça les sourcils, assise sur la chaise face à son ordinateur, me regardant comme si je débarquais de nulle part. Dans un village avec si peu d'habitant, ça semblait compliqué de ne pas connaitre tout le monde. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle visiblement jamais entendu parler d'eux ?

« Oui, les Ramsay. Steve et Mirabelle, je crois. Ils ont un fils, Bill. Ils sont censés habiter ici, je me trompe ? Leur maison semble inhabitée...

-Oh, Steve et Mirabelle... désolé de vous l'annoncer comme ça ma petite, mais ils sont morts il y a plusieurs années maintenant.

-Quoi ? Mort ? ...Et et leur fils ? »

Cette nouvelle ne m'affectait pas plus que ça : je ne connaissais pas ces deux personnes. Mais j'avais malgré tout beaucoup de peine pour Bill, et étais surprise que ses colocataires ne soient visiblement pas au courant de ça... Comment cela se faisait-il ? De quoi étaient morts ses parents ? Quand les avait-il perdus ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il se droguait ? Plus j'en découvrais sur lui, plus ma bonne conscience me disait d'arrêter, de ne pas violer son intimité, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi...

« Il a été placé dans une famille d'accueil, il me semble... Enfin, il est adulte, à l'heure qu'il est ! »

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre sept, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve le week end prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	8. Emprisonné dans l'horreur

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le huitième chapitre de cette fanfic, et on est toujours à peu près à la moitié de cette fiction xD

Je ne vais pas spoiler, mais ce chapitre pourrait éventuellement choquer les personnes sensibles. Il n'y a pas de scènes gores, ou d'horreurs détaillées, mais il s'agit d'un sujet sensible et de propos tenus qui pourraient en affecter certains.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre VIII : Emprisonné dans l'horreur.

.  
.  
.  
.

J'avançais rapidement sur le bord de la route, perdue au milieu de nul part, enroulée dans mon trench-coat beige, trébuchant toutes les deux secondes, manquant de peu de m'écrouler de tout mon long dans le faussé. La pluie battante qui me tombait dessus se mélangeait à mes larmes, alors que je pleurais bruyamment. Je passais mes mains sur mes joues et me frottais les yeux, marchant aussi vite que je le pouvais, les voitures passant de temps à autre à côté de moi. Ils devaient me prendre pour une folle...

J'étais allé voir après quelques recherches, la famille d'accueil de Hippie : je n'en avais rien tiré d'important, d'après les deux adultes à la tête de ce foyer, il n'était resté là-bas que deux jours au totale, avant qu'il n'aille vivre selon eux chez son oncle. Evidemment, avec les nouvelles informations que j'avais eues, j'avais fait de nouvelles recherches.

J'aurais voulu ne rien savoir, j'aurais dû abandonner...

Même dans mes pires cauchemars je n'imaginais pas de telles horreurs.

Pourquoi je me retrouvais désormais là, comme une conne sur le bord d'une route abandonnée à une heure de Lyon ?

.

~ Flashback ~

.

J'avançais dans les couloirs gris du bâtiment, regardant autour de moi, accompagné par un policier. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, il faisait sombre et mes pas et ceux de la personne qui m'accompagnait résonnaient dans le couloir, faisant écho. L'endroit était à une heure de Lyon, pas loin de l'autoroute, et si j'étais venue dans un endroit aussi sombre et plein de mauvaises ondes, ce n'était pas par plaisir.

« Et donc il est ici depuis longtemps ?

-Oui, mais sa peine est bientôt fini. Il ne lui reste que une ou deux semaines, je crois. Il sort pour bonne conduite. »

J'hochais la tête doucement, pensive. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais appris que Martin, l'oncle de Bill qui l'avait élevé durant trois ans était en prison. Personne ne m'en avait donné les raisons, et je ne savais d'ailleurs toujours pas de quoi les parents de Bill étaient morts. Il avait fallu que je me batte pour pouvoir décrocher un rendez-vous avec le fameux Martin.

On me fit entrer dans un parloir : une pièce sombre sans fenêtre avec une table, et deux chaises face à face. Le policier qui m'invita me fit un signe de main en direction d'une des chaises, m'invitant à m'assoir. J'obéis et retirais mon mentaux, l'accrochant à l'arrière de ma chaise en bois, alors que l'homme barbu disparut de la pièce un instant. Je soupirais et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux, le silence de la pièce, assourdissant. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir, dans ma tête se jouaient plusieurs scénarios sur toutes les possibilités de la raison de l'emprisonnement de cet oncle que je ne connaissais pas...

Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans le couloir, se rapprochant de plus en plus, et le policier revint accompagné d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, le visage fin et creusé par la fatigue, les paupières ovales, semblant lourdes. Il était rasé de près, avait les cheveux bruns coupé courts et des yeux bleus ternes. Il semblait désintéressé de la situation, mais avait visiblement fait malgré tout l'effort d'accepter notre rendez-vous. Le policier lui retira les menottes qui maintenaient ses mains dans son dos, et il vint s'assoir face à moi. Sa combinaison orange était légèrement trop petite ce qui intérieurement, me fit sourire, bien que cet entretient me rendait assez nerveuse. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans une prison, la première fois que je voyais un criminel, la première fois que je parlerais avec un détenu. Le policier sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte, mais comme il me l'avait dit, je savais qu'il resterait devant la pièce.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Océane, je suis une une amie de Bill. »

Martin ne répondit pas, il me regardait, droit dans les yeux sans ciller d'un air absent. J'étais tellement mal à l'aise...

« Je viens vous parler parce qu'il a quelques problèmes en ce moment, et je cherches à savoir ce qu'il a... enfin bref, c'est compliqué » dis-je avec un petit rire, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère.

Il me regardait toujours, immobile, mains croisées sur la table et la tête légèrement penchée vers la droite. Je n'étais visiblement pas doué pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais il ne m'aidait pas beaucoup non plus. Je commençais à me demander s'il n'était pas malade, détraqué mental ou je ne sais quoi...

« Enfin bref, j'ai appris que vous l'aviez élevé durant trois ans... j'aimerais savoir, comment sont morts ses parents ? Steve était votre frère, je crois ? »

Il soupira enfin, passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'air blasé, levant alors ses yeux au ciel.

« Toi, tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit, tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. C'est évident, sinon jamais tu ne serais venu me voir. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. J'entendais enfin sa voix, elle était calme et posée, vibrante et grave. Néanmoins ce qu'il venait de dire m'inquiétait beaucoup, je savais désormais qu'il avait sans doute fait des choses horribles, néanmoins je n'osais pas le questionner à ce sujet, et il commença à parler, répondant à mes interrogations.

« Ouai, Steve est mon frère. Lui et Mirabelle sont morts, mais ça fait un moment maintenant. Bill devait avoir six ans, je crois. Ça l'a beaucoup affecté. Enfin bref, au début il était dans une famille d'accueil, mais mon père a insisté pour que je le prenne avec moi.

-Pourquoi vous et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Mirabelle n'avait pas de famille, mon père était trop vieux, et les membres éloignés de ma famille, comme mes cousins, ne voulaient pas d'un autre enfant. »

J'hochais la tête, triste pour mon ami. Je n'imaginais pas que la suite de ce que j'allais entendre serait encore pire, après tout, comment ça pourrait l'être ? Pour moi, rien ne me semblait pire que de perdre mes parents, surtout à un si jeune âge.

« Donc, parce que votre père vous l'avait demandé, vous avez adopté Bill ? C'est gentil à vous...

-Oh crois-moi, je n'aurais pas dû. Ça a été ma plus grande erreur.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Bill a fait quelque chose de mal, il n'était pas sage ? Ou alors il a eu des problèmes que vous ne pouviez pas régler, ou bien il vous coutait trop cher ?

-Je suis pédophile. »

J'ouvris la bouche sous le choc, regardant l'homme face à moi de haut en bas. Non, c'était impossible... dans ma tête, tout prenait un sens, et ce qui avait été flou pour moi prenait doucement forme. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire, je réfutais sans cesse la vérité...

« Je... C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici... ? Vous avez fait quelque chose à Bill ?

-Oui. »

J'eus un haut le coeur et je posais mes mains contre ma bouche, détournant le regard pour ne plus affronter celui de cet homme. Mes yeux me brulèrent et s'emplirent de larmes que je tentais de retenir, alors que je prenais de grandes inspirations pour me calmer. En face de moi, alors que je pensais voir Martin le visage toujours impassible, pleurait silencieusement. Je me redressais, essayant de reprendre contenance, et essuyant rapidement mes yeux, le corps néanmoins encore secoué par quelques sanglots. Je ne devais pas me montrer faible face à lui, je devais rester forte. Je le haïssais tellement, j'éprouvais une haine sans nom envers lui, je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait osé faire à l'homme que j'aimais, un enfant à l'époque. Il hoqueta, et détourna le regard, essayant de calmer ses pleurs et sa respiration hachée. Il avait honte de pleurer, je le voyais, et il frotta ses yeux avant de se racler la gorge.

« J-je... c'était ma faute, et je l'ai toujours su, m-mais... je ne voulais pas y croire, a-alors j'ai fait comme si d-de rien n'était... j'avais honte ! »

Il s'exprimait difficilement, j'avais du mal à tout comprendre. Il semblait sincère, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance : à mes yeux il était un monstre, et je lui en voulais de n'avoir rien fait pour éviter ça. Il aurait dû en parler, même si c'était dur pour lui, même s'il avait honte, il aurait dû essayer de se faire aider, d'aller consulter. Je savais que ça aurait été dur pour lui, je savais qu'il aurait été jugé, lynché, tabassé, il avait dû avoir peur, mais rien n'excusait son geste. Je le haïssais. Mais non, il avait préféré faire du mal à un enfant innocent.

« U-un soir je suis rentré, et il, il était là d-dans son lit... J-je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je lai rejoint, et i-il ne c-comprenait pas, e-et je ne pouvais pas m-m'arrêter !... A-alors après, je suis allé me dénoncer à la police... »

Je déglutis et fermais les yeux, c'était tellement dur d'entendre ça... Les pleurs de Martin redoublèrent.

« P-pendant deux ans je ne l'approchais pas... j-je n'osais pas ! C'est mon neveu, je l-l'aimais beaucoup, m-mais... m-mais il me rendait f-fou, et je pensais pouvoir tenir ! E-et si mon frère avait su ça... j-je m'en veux, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, Steve, je regrette, désolé ! Steve, j-je ne voulais p-pas gâcher sa vie... j-je sais que vous devez t-tous me détester... »

Il parlait tout seul, maintenant, comme s'il était pris de démence... gênée et apeurée, je me levais et essayais de poser une main sur son épaule. La conversation n'était pas finie, je voulais qu'il retrouve ses esprits ! Et parler à son défunt frère ne changerait rien à la situation dans laquelle il avait mis son neveu.

« Martin, essayez de vous calmer dîtes-moi, où est allé Bill ensuite ?! »

Ma voix était tremblante mais autoritaire, si je ne voulais pas en savoir plus, je voulais savoir l'après. Savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, où était allé Bill, qui avait pris soin de lui. Martin leva ses yeux rouges et humides sur moi, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Il renifla et passa ses mains sur son visage allongé, avant de dire :

« Chez mon père. Il l'a finalement pris avec lui. »

J'hochais la tête en soupirant, reprenant mon manteau sur la chaise pour l'enfiler. J'en savais assez sur lui, assez sur ce qu'il avait fait. Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, c'était horrible. Comment pourrais-je aider Bill après ce qu'il avait vécu ? Je devais être inutile, une infime poussière dans sa vie. Je m'approchais rapidement de la porte pour partir, loin de cet enfer, jetant un dernier regard à Martin. Il ne me regardait pas, il m'ignorait, mais avant que je ne disparaisse, il dit sans lever les yeux vers moi :

« Merci de prendre soin de lui et de faire ce que je n'ai pas su faire. »

Je ne répondis pas et me dépêchais de partir. Il était impossible pour moi de savoir si oui ou non il était sincère, s'il pensait ses excuses, s'il regrettait vraiment. Il en avait l'air, j'avais envie de le croire, mais qui ne me disait pas qu'il était bon comédien ? Peut-être regrettait-il seulement le fait d'être resté en prison si longtemps... En tout cas, je n'aurais pas su le dire. Je ne le connaissais pas assez, et j'avais espoir en la race humaine.

.

~ Fin Flashback ~

.

J'étouffais un sanglot en continuant d'avancer rapidement, tête baissée sur la route. J'aurais dû attendre mon taxi là-bas, mais je n'en avais pas envie, je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop difficile... Quand je pensais que l'homme que j'aimais avait dû subir tout ça, des choses tellement affreuses psychologiquement et physiquement parlant, ça me rendait malade...

Peut-être était-ce à cause de ça qu'il m'avait jeté ? Peut-être que, d'une certaine manière et pour des raisons que j'ignorais, je lui rappelais son horrible passé ?

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre huit, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il n'y a personne de sensibles ici, ou ayant vécu des évènements similaires.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	9. Le vieux sage

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre neuf de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre IX : Le vieux sage.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Je me raclais la gorge, gênée en observant la chambre aux murs oranges pâles, presque blancs. Les rideaux bleus ciel, ternes et délavés, étaient tirés cachant ainsi la vue depuis la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de Lyon. Une odeur nauséabonde de médicament et de renfermé flottait dans l'air, et le vieux lit d'hôpital totalement blanc, semblant prêt à accueillir un mort me terrifiait.

« C'est vraiment gentil d'être passé mademoiselle, je n'ai quasiment jamais de visite !

-Pas de souci. Vous êtes seul dans votre chambre ? » demandais-je poliment en affichant mon plus beau sourire.

En effet dans cette chambre même s'il y avait deux lits, il ne semblait pas pour autant avoir de colocataire. Le vieil homme en chemise à carreaux me sourit poliment et se leva de son lit en titubant pour venir s'assoir face à moi, posant un livre en cuir sur la petite table en fer blanc.

« Non, mais je devrais partager ma chambre bientôt, la semaine prochaine un nouvel arrivant vient habiter ici ! »

J'eus peur que ce vieil homme ne tombe et se fasse mal, mais fort heureusement il semblait encore tenir debout. Il ouvrit le vieux livre en cuir qu'il avait posé sur la table avant de le diriger vers moi et de me montrer une image : c'était un album photo.

« Ça, c'est Bill à sa naissance ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de photo de lui à cette époque. Sur celle-là il doit avoir deux ans, il apprenait à marcher ! »

Je souris doucement en voyant les photos d'un petit garçon blond et bouclé, souriant, l'air innocent. Sur certaines photos, je pouvais apercevoir ses parents, un homme blond et une femme châtain aux yeux bleus, regardant leur fils d'un air bienveillant. C'était tragique pour moi de voir ces belles photos, sachant ce qui allait arriver par la suite à cette charmante famille. Néanmoins, j'observais, admirative, le grand-père de Bill parler de lui avec autant d'amour.

« J'ai un peu moins de photos de lui à partir de six ans, quand il est allé vivre chez son oncle. Steve et Mirabelle prenaient souvent des photos de lui, mais Martin et moi, un peu moins... »

J'hochais doucement la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses vieilles mains ridées et tremblantes couvertes de tâches de vieillesse qui tenaient les photos d'un enfant d'environ sept ans. C'était Bill, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé avec son visage rond plein de douceur, mais son regard semblait désabusé par la vie, terne. Je senti beaucoup d'émotion et de tristesse dans sa voix lorsqu'il parla de ses fils et de Mirabelle. Et, gêné d'aborder ce sujet, je me raclais la gorge et demandais :

« Vous... je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Bill chez son oncle, puisqu'il est venu habiter chez vous ? »

Il hocha tristement la tête, doucement, et rangea à nouveau les photos dans l'album en cuir. Il était gêné par le sujet que je venais d'aborder et dit doucement :

« Oui, je me sens tellement coupable... j'avais plusieurs problèmes de santé à l'époque et ma retraite n'était pas assez grande pour je m'occupe de lui... je ne voulais pas qu'il reste dans une famille d'accueil alors j'ai insisté auprès de Martin pour qu'il l'adopte... »

Il soupira et baissa la tête, passant sa main tremblante sur son crâne dégarni. Son regard était fuyant, j'avais l'impression qu'il se sentait coupable pour une raison que j'ignorais...

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Martin ne voulait pas, après tout c'était son neveu, il avait la place et les moyens... je l'ai presque forcé à le ramener chez lui sans comprendre qu'il voulait le protéger, je me sens tellement coupable... »

Je posais ma main sur son épaule avec un sourire compatissant, ne supportant pas la voix tremblante et chevrotante de ce pauvre homme.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pensiez pas savoir et vous vouliez bien faire !

-Oui, mais j'aurais dû respecter le choix de mon fils... ce soir-là, avant de se rendre chez la police, Martin m'a téléphoné en pleurant pour s'excuser... je lui ai raccroché au nez, je lui en voulais tellement.

-Vous ne lui en voulez plus ?

-Si, toujours, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner. Quand j'ai pris Bill avec moi, il n'était plus le même, il était triste et renfermé... au début je ne voulais plus voir Martin, mais vous savez, c'est mon fils... je ne pouvais pas l'effacer de ma vie...

-Oui, je comprends.

-Beaucoup de gens ne comprenaient pas ma décision, lorsqu'au bout de deux ans je suis allé rendre visite à Martin, ils m'accusaient d'être un homme horrible... Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça... »

Je fronçais les sourcils un instant en regardant ce vieil homme. Ses yeux bleus clair délavés, presque blancs, étaient vitreux et je voyais bien qu'aujourd'hui encore toute cette histoire le tourmentait.

« Vous n'avez pas emmené Bill voir son oncle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dieu du ciel, jamais de la vie ! Je n'aurais pas pu emmener mon pauvre Bill le revoir, ça lui aurait fait tellement de mal... je voulais le protéger, vous savez, et même si j'avais besoin malgré tout de revoir mon fils, jamais je n'aurais imposé ça à Bill ! J'ai d'ailleurs interdit à Martin de le revoir, mais de toute manière il n'en avait pas l'intention.

-Et vous pensez que... qu'il regrette ? Qu'il est sincère ? Je suis allé le voir, et il avait l'air très mal à cause de cette histoire..

-S'il regrette ?... Je ne peux pas l'affirmer. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, personne ne l'est, mais je pense que oui. J'ai envie de croire qu'il regrette, et quand je le vois, j'en suis intimement convaincu, mais je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer. Et donc vous êtes allé le voir ? Quand ça ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien, enfin, je suppose, nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de lui ... Vous n'êtes pas allé le voir depuis longtemps ?

-Oui, vous savez, je suis en maison de retraite depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans, je n'ai pas le droit d'en partir, alors je ne peux que téléphoner une fois par mois à mon fils... »

Il termina sa phrase avec une certaine tristesse mais me sourit. Je plaignais ce pauvre homme qui n'avait plus personne, que sa famille ne venait pas voir, qui passait sans doute ses journées à se remémorer le passé à travers un album photo en cuir rouge.

« Et est-ce que Bill s'en est sorti ?

-Quand il est arrivé chez moi, il était presque normal. Il souriait, riait, jouait comme les autres enfants. Mais parfois, il semblait absent. Mais après quelques années et de bonnes séances de psy, il a remonté la pente. Il continuait à faire des cauchemars parfois, mais... mais dans sa vie de tous les jours, il était redevenu un adolescent normal. »

J'hochais doucement la tête, souriant tristement. C'était tellement affreux, je ne comprenais pas comment Bill avait fait pour se remettre de ce viol. Il était tellement fort... Le vieil homme, Gabriel Ramsay, fouilla dans l'album photo et me montra une image :

« Sur celle-ci il doit avoir quinze ans ! C'était un beau garçon !

-En effet. Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, mais vous avez élevé Bill seul ? Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

-Non, ma femme est malheureusement morte. Mais c'était il y a longtemps ! Avant tout ça, avant de perdre Steve et sa femme, et avant que Martin ne viol Bill... Heureusement d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si elle aurait pu surmonter tout ça.

-Oh, je suis désolé... »

Il semblait serein quand il parlait de sa femme, ce qui me faisait doucement sourire. En tout cas maintenant c'était fini, j'avais découvert ce qui empêchait Bill de dormir, n'est-ce pas ? Je connaissais sa vie en détail, maintenant ? Peut-être que tout cela allait m'aider à savoir pourquoi il me rejetait ? Néanmoins désormais, je voulais connaitre le reste, la vie paisible qu'il avait connu avec son grand-père.

« Et donc, vous avez élevé Bill durant son adolescence, n'est-ce pas ? Comment était-il ?

-Bill ? Très intelligent, très réfléchis ! Toujours serviable et poli, un amour. Bon, il était discret, et s'est vite désintéressé des cours... c'est ce qui m'a dérangé avec lui, vous savez ! Je voulais qu'il s'offre un avenir, j'ai recommencé à travailler pour mettre de l'argent de côté afin qu'il puisse payer ses études, j'étais même prêt à lui payer des cours particulier, mais il ne faisait aucun effort. Je pense que c'est à cause de son passé, je l'ai emmené voir des psychologues, j'ai essayé moi-même de lui parler, mais ça n'a rien changé... »

J'hochais doucement la tête alors que le silence s'installa encore nous. Depuis le couloir provenaient quelques bruits de pas et des voix de vieilles personnes. Je n'aimais pas les maisons de retraite, ces endroits plein de petits vieux attendant la mort me mettaient mal à l'aise. Le calme qui régnait entre nous me gênait, même si ça ne semblait pas être le cas du vieil homme. Il se tourna vers moi, son visage ridé m'offrant un sourire rayonnant et demanda :

« Et donc, vous êtes la femme de Bill ?

-Oui, enfin en quelque sorte.

-Et donc, comment va-t-il, en ce moment ? Pas très bien d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas vraiment... il vient souvent vous voir ?

-Bill ? Ça fait huit ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant le vieil homme. Huit ans ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? C'était-il passé quelque chose entre eux, une dispute qui les aurait éloignés ? J'avais tellement de peine pour ce vieil homme qui avait pris soin de ses enfants, de son petit-fils, en bref de sa famille mais qui se retrouvait aujourd'hui délaissé de tous.

« Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il vivait dans un petit appartement à St-Etienne avec une fille qu'il aimait beaucoup... Annie, je crois ? Il devait avoir vingt-et-un ans, si je me souviens bien...

-C'est à cause de cette fille qu'il n'est plus venu vous voir ? Vous vous souvenez de son nom ? »

Je venais visiblement d'apprendre autre chose... une chose qui me faisait beaucoup de peine. Peut-être que s'il me rejetait, c'était parce qu'il était encore en couple avec cette fameuse Annie ? Je devais sans doute me faire des idées, j'étais stupide, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que l'accepter. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et pensif, regarda par la fenêtre le ciel gris.

« Mnn... Annie Davalo je crois... et pourquoi il n'est plus venu me voir ? Je ne sais pas, mais à cette époque il essayait d'arrêter la drogue, je crois... Vous savez, à la fin du lycée il a commencé à fumer des choses pas très nettes, il était devenu accro et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire... peut-être qu'il essayait d'arrêter grâce à cette fille ? »

J'hochais la tête, pensive. J'avais assez d'information pour continuer mes recherches, maintenant. Au fond de moi, je me demandais si je ne devais pas arrêter de violer ainsi l'intimité de Bill, je risquais de créer des problèmes entre lui et moi, de faire ressurgir de mauvaises choses...

« Je vois. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de discuter avec moi, ça m'aide beaucoup !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, jeune fille, ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir de la visite ! Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, bien sûr... »

Je me levais de la table où nous étions jusqu'à présent et regardais ce vieil homme qui d'une certaine façon, me faisait penser à Bill par sa sagesse, sa douceur et sa patience. Il m'offrit un sourire radieux, teinté malgré tout de tristesse, et me demanda :

« Si vous voyez Bill, pourriez-vous lui demander de me rendre visite, ou de me passer un coup de fil ? »

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre neuf, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous ne serez pas trop triste pour ce brave papi !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	10. Un couple éprouvé

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dixième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre X : Un couple éprouvé.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Assise dans un fauteuil vert kaki face à une petite table en métal noir, je fixais mes mains en gardant la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser le regard de la femme brune assise face à moi. Un homme d'environ une cinquantaine d'années, portant un pull gris au-dessus d'une chemise à carreaux bleus entra dans le salon avant de poser sur la petite table basse un plateau avec trois tasses de thé et une boîte de petits gâteaux. L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel alla s'installer dans le canapé près de sa femme, repoussant ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez.

« Donc, vous êtes une amie de Bill ? » demanda la jeune femme, d'un ton assez sec.

Elle me regardait d'un air sévère et avait visiblement une certaine rancoeur envers mon ami. Je lui souris timidement, assez nerveuse, et hochais simplement la tête. Je me demandais bien ce que Bill avait pu lui faire pour qu'elle lui en veuille comme ça...

« Oui... Et vous, vous devez être les parents d'Annie, c'est bien ça ? »

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant hocha la tête poliment. Lui aussi ne semblait pas ravi de ma visite, et je le voyais faire la grimace quand je prononçais le nom de Bill, mais il gardait une certaine tenue. En voyant que j'étais stressé, il m'offrit un sourire encourageant.

« Oui, c'est ça. Je m'appelle Edgar et ma femme s'appelle Léopoldine. Puis-je savoir la raison de votre visite ?

-Euh oui, bien sûr ! Disons que... que je suis amie avec Bill, et il va mal ces derniers temps. Je cherche à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie pour qu'il en arrive là...

-Ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? C'était un sale drogué, une personne irresponsable et stupide. Ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas mort dans un caniveau à l'heure qu'il est. » cracha la jeune femme sans oser me regarder.

Elle arrangea son chignon en observant son petit jardin calme et élégant par la fenêtre, alors qu'outrée et choquée, je la regardais sans savoir quoi dire. Son mari, gêné, se racla la gorge en posant une main sur la cuisse de sa femme. Il me regarda et dit d'un ton compatissant :

« Vraiment désolé, mais je pense que vous avez pu comprendre que nous ne nous sommes pas quitté en bon terme avec Bill...

-Arrête de t'excuser, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Il mérite ce qu'il lui arrive. »

La femme de plus d'une quarantaine d'année, les bras croisés, évitait toujours mon regard et celui de son mari. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle régissait ainsi, et commençais presque à avoir peur : qu'est-ce que Bill avait bien pu lui faire ? De toute manière, je n'étais pas venu pour discuter avec eux, mais avec leur fille. Poliment, je dis :

« Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Je... Annie est ici ? Je souhaiterais lui parler, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était proche de Bill à l'époque. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle vivait encore avec vous ? »

Je regrettais bien vite ce que je venais de dire, car aussitôt, le visage sévère et inexpressif de Léopoldine se teinta d'une profonde tristesse et ses yeux bruns se voilèrent, comme si elle venait d'être happée par le passé. Elle planta son regard dans les miens, et d'un ton sec me dit :

« Elle est morte. Je suppose que Bill a oublié de vous dire ça ? »

J'ouvrais la bouche et écarquillais les yeux, sans savoir quoi dire, alors qu'elle se leva pour quitter le salon et monter les escaliers. Les marches craquèrent sous ses pas et une porte claqua, alors qu'Edgar soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Honteuse, je baissais la tête et dit doucement, me sentant coupable :

« Je suis vraiment désolé...

-Ce n'est pas grave, ma femme a encore beaucoup de mal à se faire au décès d'Annie, vous savez. Elle n'est pas comme ça en temps normal.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends... Désolé de vous demander ça, mais... votre fille est-elle morte à cause de Bill ?

-Et bien... pas vraiment. Mais ma femme ne peut pas s'empêcher de rejeter la faute sur lui. Vous savez, je la comprends d'une certaine façon, et au début je pensais exactement la même chose qu'elle, mais avec le temps j'ai compris que Bill n'est pas vraiment responsable de la mort d'Annie, et que rien n'aurait pu empêcher ça de toute façon. »

J'hochais doucement la tête en l'entendant. Je comprenais maintenant la réaction de Léopoldine, et je n'éprouvais que de la compassion envers elle... perdre sa fille devait être une épreuve horrible, même si j'ignorais les circonstances dans lesquelles Annie était morte. Bill avait-il réellement un lien ou quelconque implication là-dedans ? Je n'étais plus sur de connaitre mon ami, désormais, je n'étais plus sûr de rien...

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre dix, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et que vous ne serez pas trop sévère envers Léopoldine et Edgard ! ;)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	11. Un heureux évènement qui apporte le malheur.

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre onze de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre XI : Un heureux évènement qui apporte le malheur.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Je souris doucement, observant la petite chambre rose au petit lit blanc deux places, aux nombreux coussins, semblant bien douillet, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le père d'Annie parler. J'arrivais parfaitement à imaginer l'adolescente couchée sur son lit en train de téléphoner à ses amis, peut-être même à Bill, ou encore en train d'écrire, de faire ses devoirs assise à son bureau le soir, simplement éclairé par la petite lampe de chevet. Pourtant Annie n'était plus là, je ne la connaissais pas et ne la connaitrais jamais. Près de la fenêtre se trouvait une commode remplie de photo de la jeune fille à tout âge : à sa naissance, ses un an, son entrée à la maternelle, au collège, à ses huit, dix, quatorze ans, son entrée au lycée et une dernière photo d'elle, plus grande que les autres, sans doute la photo la plus récente qui restait d'elle.

« Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Vingt-trois ans.

-Annie avait presque votre âge quand elle est morte. Elle avait vingt ans. »

Elle était si jeune... elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère avec ses cheveux bruns mi-longs, et son nez légèrement recourbé. Son sourire et ses yeux verts assez ternes étaient ceux de son père, et on lisait sur son visage qu'elle était très sympathique, adorable. J'aurais beaucoup aimé la connaitre, elle était si jeune, semblait si douce, quelle tragédie...

« Ma femme et moi n'avons pas pu vider cette chambre et en faire autre chose. On a décidé de la laisser comme elle était.

-Je comprends, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous. Elle était très jolie... excusez-moi de vous demander ça, mais pourquoi votre femme en veut-elle tellement à Bill ?

-Eh bien... disons que... qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur Annie, très mauvaise influence. Vous savez, j'ai personnellement toujours redouté le jour où ma fille quitterait la maison, et encore plus le moment où elle rencontrerait un garçon. Je savais qu'Annie devait faire ses propres expériences, mais j'avais si peur qu'elle ait de mauvaises fréquentations... et c'est ce qui est arrivé...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Bill était une mauvaise fréquentation ?

-Vous savez, je n'ai plus de contact avec Bill, je ne sais pas s'il a changé, mais effectivement à l'époque il était tout sauf recommandable. Il vivait seul dans un petit appartement, ne payait pas le loyer, passait ses journées à se droguer... je crois qu'il a rencontré ma fille dans un bar enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Il l'a incité à boire, fumer je ne sais quoi, et il utilisait son argent pour payer le loyer... ils se sont installés ensemble. Elle a hésité à abandonner ses études, mais elle n'en a pas eu le temps... »

Il soupira légèrement et baissa la tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je comprenais la rancoeur de ce couple envers mon ami, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre parti sans avoir la version de Bill...

« Comment... comment Annie est-elle morte ? »

Je le vis lever les yeux vers moi, et il soupira légèrement en allant s'assoir sur le petit lit blanc aux édredons en dentelles, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Je m'en voulais d'insister comme ça et de le faire se remémorer de mauvais souvenirs...

« Elle est tombée enceinte. Vous savez, aucun parent ne veut que son enfant gâche sa vie comme ça, si tôt... elle était jeune, n'avait pas fini ses études, avait du mal à payer son loyer et finir le mois... son copain ne l'aidait pas vraiment, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas prêt à être père... Ma femme et moi avons essayé de la convaincre d'avorter, elle n'a pas voulu, alors on l'a supplié d'au moins revenir vivre avec nous, le temps que les choses s'arrangent pour elle... sa grossesse ne nous enchantait pas, mais nous voulions l'aider, elle et le bébé. »

J'hochais la tête, retenant mon souffle sans l'interrompre. J'étais encore sous le choc, Bill avait eu un bébé ? Avec Annie ? Tout ça semblait si compliqué...

« Enfin bref, Annie a continué à vivre avec Bill, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez nous. Elle disait que Bill et elle étaient prêts à être parents, je ne les croyais pas. Ma femme non plus, mais que pouvions nous faire contre ça ? On essayait de leur envoyer de l'argent tous les mois, je ne sais pas comment ils s'en servaient...

-D'accord, mais je ne comprends pas, en quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec sa mort ?

-C'est bien simple, c'est sa grossesse qui l'a tuée. Elle avait un problème, un placenta prævia je crois... un problème avec le placenta qui cause d'importantes hémorragies. Elle en a eu durant l'accouchement, elle en est morte.

-Mon dieu... et le bébé ?

-Il a survécu, mais ma femme et moi avons refusé de le laisser avec Bill... vous savez, il était très instable émotionnellement, il était fauché, drogué, ne vivait que grâce aux maigres ressources d'Annie...

-Je comprends... vous l'avez adopté ?

-Non, nous voulions donner une chance à cet enfant de recommencer une nouvelle vie, une vie tranquille dans une nouvelle famille, nous l'avons donc mis dans un orphelinat. Je ne pouvais pas le garder, il me rappelait trop Annie. »

J'encaissais doucement ce que je venais d'entendre, déglutissant. Je me sentais étrangement mal, je transpirais et mon ventre se tordait dans tous les sens à cause du stress. Combien de choses horribles allais-je encore découvrir ?

« Le bébé a été adopté ?

-Pas à ma connaissance.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans l'orphelinat du rez, pas loin d'ici, près de St-Étienne. »

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre onze, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que la nouvelle vous aura surpris ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	12. La fuite de l'amour

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre douze de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

Sinon, j'ai mon épreuve de français lundi et celle de science mercredi. Bonne chance à vous pour vos examens ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre XII : La fuite de l'amour.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Je fronçais les sourcils et serrais les poings, avançant rapidement dans la rue, l'air déterminé. Il devait être dix-sept heures, l'heure de la fin des cours, et plein d'enfants et d'adolescent arpentaient les rues avec leurs sacs à dos sur les épaules. Le ciel était gris, terne, et de gros nuages noirs avançaient vers la ville, l'air menaçant. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il ne faisait jamais beau, dans ce quartier...

J'avais le sentiment que j'avais fait le tour de l'histoire de Bill, le tour, ou du moins le plus grave de ce qui lui était arrivé... il fallait que je le retrouve maintenant, que je le retrouve et que je lui parle. Après ça, je le laisserais tomber pour de bon.

J'avançais rapidement en soupirant, regardant où je mettais les pieds : le trottoir était plein de fissures et de nids de poule, je ne voulais pas trébucher. J'entrais dans l'impasse du renard, tête baissée, allant directement au 11b impasse du renard, connaissant désormais le chemin par coeur. Je traversais la petite allée menant à la porte d'entrée, mais incapable de toquer, restais pendant plusieurs minutes face à la porte, le coeur battant la chamade. J'étais vraiment ridicule... qu'est-ce que je comptais faire, maintenant ? Me pointer comme une fleur, lui dire « je sais tout de toi, tu me dois des explications » ? Pour qui je me prenais ? J'étais désormais en proie au doute...

Au bout de quelques minutes, je fis le vide dans ma tête et me concentrais sur mon angoisse. Je devais tenir bon, je ne pouvais pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver là. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et toquais. Un coup de tonnerre résonna, et il se mit doucement à pleuvoir.

Ce ne fut pas Bill qui m'ouvrit, et je me retrouvais face à Mathieu, un de ses colocataires avec qui j'avais discuté. Je lui fis un sourire forcé, gêné, ayant l'impression de beaucoup trop insister... certes, cela faisait plus de deux semaines que j'avais parlé avec lui, mais pour qui allait-il me prendre à venir sans cesse toquer chez lui dans l'espoir d'un entretient avec Bill ? Comme la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il semblait fatigué et les traits de son visage étaient tirés, lui donnant l'air plus âgé que ce qu'il n'était. Il m'offrit malgré tout un sourire fatigué et amusé et s'écarta pour me laisser entrer en disant dans un soupir :

« Encore toi. »

J'entrais à l'intérieur, me retrouvant dans le corridor en lui souriant timidement. Je devais être terriblement emmerdante, je le voyais dans son attitude. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant Bill du regard. Je me demandais s'il était là...

« Je... Je voudrais savoir est-ce que Bill est là ? »

Sans me répondre il leva les yeux vers l'escalier en bois face à nous qui menait à l'étage et appela d'une voix forte, avant de se retourner pour aller sans un mot dans la cuisine d'un pas nonchalant :

« Bill, tu as de la visite ! »

J'entendis une voix lasse dire un petit « j'arrive » sans vraiment de motivation, et depuis l'étage je pus entendre un grincement de porte puis le parquet qui craqua sous des pas. Je baissais la tête, mon coeur battant la chamade. Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite ma présence, il avait la tête baissée sur ses pieds nus. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers moi, il ouvrit la bouche sans un mot, ébahi. Il sentait la beuh, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais ne semblait pas en plein Bad Trip. Heureusement, car ce n'était pas le moment. J'étais tellement heureuse de le voir, tellement émue...

« Bill...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?! »

Je refermais la bouche, blessée. A quoi je m'attendais ? Rien n'avait changé, j'avais juste fait des recherches sur lui, fait mumuse comme une détective, mais pendant ce temps, il avait toujours pour but de m'éviter comme la peste. Il se tourna vers la cuisine, furieux, le visage rouge. Dans sa voix il conservait néanmoins un certain calme, preuve de plus pour moi qu'il devait avoir fumé peu de temps avant.

« Bordel Mathieu, je t'avais dit de pas la faire entrer ! Tu m'écoutes parfois ?!

-Désolé mec, mais j'en ai marre qu'elle vienne à chaque fois ici, et j'aimerais autant ne plus l'avoir sur le dos. Va lui parler, elle lâchera peut-être enfin l'affaire.

-Putain de merde ! »

Bill me tourna le dos, et sans prendre le temps de mettre une veste ou même des chaussures, il prit la porte pour se retrouver dehors sous la pluie battante. Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiète et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Bill ! »

Il essayait de me fuir, je le savais. Je pris une petite inspiration, et soupirant doucement, sortais moi aussi dehors sous la pluie. Il faisait gris, froid, et les habitants étaient tous rentrés chez eux, ne voulant pas être aspergés, mais je ne comptais pas reculer. Cette pluie était torrentielle, et je fus bien vite trempée. Regardant autour de moi, je faillis perdre Bill des yeux tant il courrait vite, mais je me mis à le poursuivre aussi vite que je pus, suivant son rythme.

Je ne comptais pas abandonner maintenant.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le douzième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	13. Derrière ses lunettes

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre treize de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

Mes épreuves se sont normalement bien passé, j'espère que c'est aussi le cas pour vous ! Plus qu'un oral et je serais tranquille :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre XIII : Derrière ses lunettes.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Je le cherchais du regard, fronçant les sourcils, avançant sous la pluie battante. Mes cheveux blonds et trempés me tombaient sur le visage, mais je continuais de courir. Je le poursuivais, il n'était pas loin devant moi et il commençait à fatiguer, je le voyais ralentir la cadence de sa course. Moi aussi je ne me sentais pas capable de tenir encore longtemps.

« Bill ! »

Je l'appelais pour la énième fois, alors qu'il s'arrêta au milieu d'une place pavé déserte. Tête baissée, haletant, il prit appui en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. J'arrivais enfin à sa hauteur, essoufflé, et m'arrêtais près de lui. Je l'observais, tentant de reprendre ma respiration et de calmer les battements de mon coeur qui résonnait dans mes tempes et semblait à deux doigts de sortir de ma poitrine.

« C'était...ha, h... stupide de ta... h, h... de ta part !

-Ah... ouai ?! Et pourquoi ?! »

On haletait tous les deux, épuisés, et je me redressais, ma vue brouillée par la pluie. Il se redressa lui aussi, il était tout aussi trempé que moi, le visage dure. Je dis, une fois sur d'avoir retrouvé mon souffle :

« Parce que c'était évident que j'allais te poursuivre !

-T'es pas spécialement rapide, j'pensais pouvoir te semer. »

Je fronçais les sourcils en soupirant face à sa remarque. Ça y est, j'étais avec lui. Face à lui, seule avec lui, et je pouvais enfin lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Il ne semblait plus énervé, il semblait.. triste ? Je ne comprenais pas ce changement soudain d'attitude... il avait ses lunettes mais je pouvais voir des larmes couler sur ses joues, se mélangeant à la pluie. Son visage était tordu par la douleur, et il s'assit par terre sans se soucier de salir son pantalon, ou de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Inquiète, je m'installais près de lui et posais une main sur son épaule.

« Bill... »

Il renifla et détourna la tête en soupirant, son corps secoué par des sanglots. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas comment le calmer... je m'étais préparé à ce qu'il soit en colère, à ce qu'il crie, pas à ce qu'il fonde en larme...

« Je... je sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Bill... Je sais que ça ne va pas te faire plaisir, mais j'ai fait des recherches... Je ne sais pas si ça m'a vraiment aidé à te connaître mieux, mais en tout cas je te comprends... enfin, je ne pourrais jamais vraiment te comprendre mais voilà, quoi. J'ai eu beau chercher, mais je n'ai quand même pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi, alors que tu dis m'aimer. Je veux juste une réponse, Bill. Je te promets, je vais partir, te laisser tranquille et ne plus jamais revenir... je veux juste savoir pourquoi... »

Il renifla et essuya ses yeux en passant ses doigts sous ses lunettes, reniflant légèrement. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre, je ne pouvais rien ajouter, j'avais vidé mon sac. Et lui ? Il se tourna vers moi et resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser passionnément.

J'étais totalement paumé, je ne comprenais plus rien... D'abord il ne voulait plus me voir, la seconde d'après il me roulait une pelle...

Après deux ou trois minutes je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et le repoussais, le souffle court, fronçant les sourcils.

« Wahou, t'es difficile à suivre, toi. »

Il me sourit en détournant le regard, reniflant encore en lâchant un petit rire étranglé qui vint se coincer dans sa gorge.

« Désolé, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça... »

Je savais que je devais le laisser s'exprimer, ne surtout pas le brusquer. J'étais du genre à réagir au quart de tour, ce n'était pas son cas, je devais respecter ça.

« Ecoute, je sais que je te dois des explications, mais c'est dur pour moi. Je t'aime Océane, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je suis vraiment dingue de toi, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, ça me rend fou. Mais je ne peux quand même pas te voir...

-Mais pourquoi ?! »

Je soupirais, exaspérée. Il me rendait fou ! Pourquoi tout semblait tellement compliqué avec lui, c'en était à peine croyable ! Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage en soupirant et dit d'une voix ferme :

« Parce que ! T'as bien vu, non ?! Dès que je rencontre quelqu'un, il finit par crever ou me faire du mal ! Tu crois que toi, il va t'arriver quoi, hein ?! Tu vas crever comme une merde et on va t'enterrer six pieds sous terre ! Après j'aurais tes amis et tes vieux sur le dos, et tu sais quoi ?! Tout le monde dira que ce sera ma putain de faute ! »

Je le regardais, bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi dire. C'était ça ? Vraiment ça, la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas de moi ? Comment pouvait-il penser toutes ces choses ignobles... ça me brisait le coeur de l'entendre dire ça... je posais doucement ma main sur la sienne.

« Bill...

-Non, tais-toi. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Que c'est faux, que tu m'aimes, que je délire, ou des conneries comme ça... Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? T'es encore une gamine, comment tu peux à ton âge vouloir t'accrocher à un gars comme moi ?

-Comment je peux en être sur ?! Déjà, sache que l'âge n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, compris ?! Ensuite, ce n'est pas à toi de dire ce que je veux ! Je sais mieux que toi ce qui est bon pour moi ! »

Bill soupira, passant ses mains sur son visage. Je me rapprochais de lui, caressant doucement ses joues. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux à cause de ses lunettes, ça me déstabilisait...

« Je t'aime Bill. Je m'en fou de ton passé, je m'en fou des risques que tu penses que je cours. Je te veux toi, et juste toi. Je sais que tu te dis qu'il m'arrivera peut-être la même chose qu'Annie, ou qu'à tes parents mais même si je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, c'est ce que je veux. Je suis heureuse avec toi.

-Donc tu sais vraiment tout ?

-Tout. Je suis allé dans ton village natal, en... en prison... puis voir ton grand père en maison de retraite, et les parents d'Annie. Tu l'aimais vraiment, hein ?

-Ouai, beaucoup. C'était ma plus grande erreur. T'es allez voir ses parents, je suppose que tu sais donc que je l'ai détruite.

-Non, je ne sais pas. Même si sa mère en semble persuadé, son père ne semble pas de cet avis... j'aimerais avoir ta version. »

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Autour de nous il continuait de pleuvoir, et les rares passants qui passaient près de nous nous prenaient pour des cons. Mais je m'en foutais totalement et lui aussi. Rien n'existait, juste nous deux.

« Bah je l'ai détruite. Ils ont raison. J'en suis pas fière, tu sais... elle était magnifique, et très intelligente je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'est intéressé à moi. En fait, elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, on devait bosser ensemble sur un projet. Mais bon, une chose en amenant une autre, on est sorti ensemble. Je l'aimais vraiment, tu sais, mais elle me faisait tellement chier... elle était parfaite. Sa famille était parfaite. Je voulais lui ressembler, mais c'était impossible, alors j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit elle qui me ressemble. Elle ne voulait pas fumer, ni boire, elle détestait ça mais j'ai insisté. Et elle, elle était influençable, elle voulait me faire plaisir... »

J'hochais doucement la tête en l'écoutant parler. Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait, je comprenais ce qu'il disait. J'étais à la fois horrifié et fasciné par ce qu'il me racontait... il était coupable, il venait juste de me l'avouer. Il en était lui-même intimement persuadé, mais je ne savais pas si son jugement était vraiment objectif. En tout cas il ne me mentait pas, et il semblait regretter amèrement tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'arrêta un moment et baissa la tête, laissant l'espace d'un instant le silence s'installer entre nous. Il prit une petite inspiration avant de continuer son récit :

« Puis elle est tombé enceinte. Tu imagines ? Je l'avais rendu droguée, alcoolique, et en plus j'ai eu l'intelligence de la foutre enceinte. Ça a été dur pour elle d'arrêter. En fait, elle n'a jamais réussi à totalement arrêter. Ça lui arrivait de boire et de fumer de temps en temps. Enfin bon on se retrouvait, comme deux cons et on ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle payait mon loyer avec ses maigres revenues, et moi je ne foutais rien. J'étais un vrai salop, tu sais j'avais peur, je pensais que c'était une excuse suffisante pour rien branler. Ce gosse était mal foutu avec nous deux, mais je le voulais et elle le voulait aussi. Mais on n'était pas prêt. On ne s'en rendait pas compte... Enfin bref, elle est morte en couche. Hémorragie. Les médecins ont rien pu faire. »

Sa voix se brisa légèrement, et je renforçais ma prise sur son épaule

« Tu vois, c'était bien fait pour moi. Mais Annie, elle, elle ne méritait pas tout ça. Je voulais garder le gosse, et m'en occuper. Je m'en sentais capable, sa mort avait été un déclic... Mais ses parents n'ont pas voulu me laisser faire. Je les comprends, je pense qu'ils ont bien fait. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais réussi à m'occuper d'un bébé, comme ça... »

J'hochais doucement la tête, pensive. Il n'y avait aucune rancoeur dans sa voix. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux humides. Une vieille femme passa près de nous, nous jetant un regard hautain, et je l'ignorais. Doucement, je lui demandais :

« C'est à cause de... de ton passé, que tu te drogues ? Et que tu fais des cauchemars ?

-Oui. La drogue j'ai commencé doucement, puis j'en voulais toujours plus. Je voulais tout tester, et tester mes limites aussi.

-Et pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ? Tout le temps ? »

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda, sans répondre. Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer, j'avançais mes mains vers son visage et retirais lentement ses lunettes. C'était la première fois que je voyais ses yeux, la première fois que je voyais son visage. La première fois que je le voyais vraiment. Il était beau. Pas exceptionnellement beau comme je me l'étais imaginé, mais beau. Les traits de son visage étaient fin, gracieux, et ses yeux... ils étaient bleus, brillants et plein de tendresse, même si je pouvais distinguer une étincelle de peur. Son oeil gauche était d'un bleu limpide, mais son oeil droit était clair, beaucoup plus clair, presque blanc. Je fronçais les sourcils et demandais doucement, glissant mes doigts sur sa paupière droite :

« Tu... tu es aveugle ?

-Oui, de l'oeil droit seulement. Ça, je suppose que le père d'Annie ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-Non... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est lui qui t'as fait ça... ?

-Ouai, en quelque sorte... disons que quand on a appris la mort d'Annie, on était ensemble. Il était fou de tristesse, tu sais, et il disait que c'était ma faute, au début. Il en était même persuadé. Alors il m'a frappé. Un coup de poing, juste un, mais je suis tombé et je me suis cogné la tête... Enfin bref, c'est comme ça que je suis devenu aveugle. Mais j'lui en veux pas, si dans un monde parallèle j'avais élevé mon gosse et qu'il lui était arrivé la même chose, je pense que j'aurais aussi fait ça. C'était un simple accident. »

J'hochais doucement la tête. Il était serein, il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'en voulait à personne à part à lui-même. Je le trouvais fort, courageux. Je savais ce que je voulais. Je voulais avancer, avec lui. Toujours près de lui, et l'aider à aller mieux. Autour de nous, la pluie commençait doucement à cesser, et les nuages gris commençaient à s'écarter pour laisser place à quelques rayons de soleil.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le treizième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! Plus que deux chapitres, on approche de la fin !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	14. Un pas vers l'avenir

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre quatorze, c'est l'avant dernier avant la fin de cette fanfic ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

.

RAPIDE ANNONCE

.

Je vous donnerai quelques infos à la fin du chapitre sur mes futurs projets ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont :)

.

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre XIV : Un pas vers l'avenir.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

On avait beaucoup parlé Bill et moi, durant toute la semaine qui suivit. Que ce soit entre mes heures de cour par message, ou en face à face le soir, je ne le lâchais plus, et il ne semblait pas non plus avoir envie de me laisser. La situation s'était arrangée entre nous, et nous étions officiellement en couple. Malgré ça, l'ambiance qui régnait entre nous était encore empreinte de gêne, et nous réapprenions à communiquer tous les deux. Je prenais sur moi, calmement, et l'aidais chaque jour à essayer d'apprendre à vivre avec son passé. Parfois en fin de journée il s'endormait dans mes bras, et je calmais du mieux que je le pouvais son sommeil agité.

Les semaines continuèrent à passer, notre couple se renforçait. Mais il était toujours mal, toujours malheureux. Je le voyais, c'était comme si en revenant dans sa vie, en ramenant avec moi tout son passé, j'avais fait resurgir quelque chose en lui, des sentiments et des envies que je ne pouvais pas combler.

« Elle devrait avoir dix ans.

-Quoi ?

-Ma fille. Elle devrait avoir dix ans. »

Nous étions tous les deux dans sa chambre, couchés sur son lit. Ma poitrine nue contre son torse nu, je fumais, soufflant doucement la fumée de la cigarette. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me disait ça, mais je voulais l'écouter. Je voulais en savoir plus. Doucement, je caressais une de ses clavicules, l'écoutant attentivement.

« Elle te manque ?

-Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'une personne que l'on a jamais connue peut nous manquer ?

-Aucune idée. »

Il bougea un peu, me forçant à me décaler de son torse, avant de chercher dans la table de nuit de l'herbe et du papier. Il s'assit un instant pour se rouler un joint avant de se rallonger et de le glisser entre ses lèvres pour l'allumer. Je me réinstallais sur son torse alors qu'il posa une main sur mes fesses. Il avait retiré ses lunettes et observait le plafond, pensif.

« J'aimerais la rencontrer »

Je me redressais légèrement posant mes mains à plat sur ton torse pour le regarder. Son oeil valide observait la fenêtre face à son lit, l'autre était perdu dans l'obscurité. Je savais qu'il disait vrai, je savais qu'il était sérieux, et je savais qu'il avait énormément réfléchi, peut-être pendant plusieurs semaines, avant de me dire ça, avant de prendre cette décision.

« Je sais où elle est. Selon le père d'Annie, elle n'a pas encore été adoptée. Si tu veux, on pourrait essayer de la voir... Tu penses que tu voudrais l'adopter ? La garder avec toi ? »

Il haussa les épaules en soupirant doucement, en se tournant vers moi pour me regarder. Il balada doucement ses doigts le long de mon dos nu, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il semblait septique vis-à-vis de ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais, c'est ce que je veux, je suis prêt. J'en suis certain. Mais les démarches d'adoption sont compliquées, longues, et sachant que je l'ai abandonnée une fois, tu penses qu'on me la laissera ? Je suis un drogué, je te rappelle. Même si j'ai arrêté les drogues dures.

-Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir, tout ça. »

Il soupira doucement, ne me prenant pas au sérieux. Je savais qu'il ferait un bon père, qu'il apprendrait à s'occuper de sa fille. Certes, il fumait quelques joints, mais ces derniers temps il ne prenait plus de drogues dures, et il avait ralenti la cadence sur la beuh. C'était peut-être stupide de ma part, mais je ne pensais pas que la fumette pouvait altérer les capacités d'une personne à être un bon parent. Mais je me trompais peut-être, après tout, j'étais jeune, je n'avais peut-être pas assez d'expérience.

« Je n'ai pas de maison à moi. Je vis avec des colocs, comme un ado. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour accueillir une enfant.

-Viens chez moi.

-Pardon ? »

J'avais dit ça sans réfléchir, c'était sorti tout seul. Mais pourtant je restais sérieuse, sur mes positions, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée mais je ne voulais pas retirer ce que je venais de dire.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je vis seul, et mon appartement est assez grand pour deux, ou même trois. En plus j'ai du mal à payer le loyer toute seule, avec nos deux salaires, ça devrait le faire ? Et je pourrais aussi t'aider à arrêter de fumer, tu en penses quoi ? Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi, que c'est aussi précipité, mais ça pourrait être une solution.

-J'ai... j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. »

On se retrouvait tous les deux devant la grande maison jaune pâle, main dans la main, sans oser toquer. Je savais que cet endroit devait faire remonter pas mal de souvenir à Bill, des souvenirs joyeux, mais peut-être aussi d'autres plus sombres dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

« Tu es sûr que tu te sens prêt ?

-Oui. Mais sonne à ma place, s'il te plaît. »

Il avait fallu trois semaines pour qu'il se décide, et il avait finalement accepté mon offre. Il s'était installé chez moi, et même si notre couple était encore fragile, je voulais l'aider. Il avait commencé à arrêter la drogue et était en plein sevrage, il était donc facilement irritable et autant dire que je redoutais l'entretien que nous allions avoir...

J'hochais doucement la tête à ses paroles, et prenant une petite inspiration, sonnait à la porte. Des pas se firent entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Edgar, le père d'Annie. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise et demanda doucement :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là... ? »

Il jeta un regard mauvais à Bill, et ne semblait pas ravi non plus de me voir. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, ne souhaitant visiblement pas que sa femme nous surprenne devant chez elle. Pauvre Léopoldine, je devais bien avouer qu'elle ne méritait pas ça, la mort de sa fille l'affectait encore beaucoup et je savais que voir Bill lui ferais sans doute beaucoup de mal... je m'apprêtais à parler, mais Bill me devança :

« Bonjour Edgard. Je voudrais vous parler, ce serait possible ? C'est à propos de la petite. »

L'ambiance était tendue, très tendue. On se retrouvait tous les quatre autours de la petite table basse en métal noire du salon, sans vraiment oser se regarder. Finalement, Edgard avait prévenu sa femme de notre visite, et après le choc, les cris et les larmes, elle avait accepté de nous parler. Elle dit d'un ton tranchant :

« Tu as vite oublié Annie, Bill. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, qu'elle souhaitait juste l'atteindre et lui faire du mal, cherchant à se venger. Son mari soupira en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

« Chérie, s'il te plaît... »

Léopoldine souffla et détourna le regard, baissant les yeux. Son mari se racla la gorge, gêné, et nous sourit d'un air encourageant. Bill le regarda, le dos droit, l'air convainquant. Je savais qu'il était nerveux, mais il cachait bien son jeu. Je serrais doucement sa main pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que j'étais là.

« Je veux retrouver la petite. Il me faut son prénom.

-Comment tu peux prétendre revenir ici pour vouloir la retrouver ?! Tu ne crois pas avoir fait assez de mal autours de toi ?! Tu n'as pas l'étoffe pour être père, Bill ! Tu as perdu cette chance il y a des années ! » vociféra Léopoldine en se relevant brusquement.

On lisait dans son regard la colère, la rancoeur, mais surtout la peur. Cette femme avait peur, elle était terrifié, et je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Au fond, j'étais sûr qu'elle ne voulait que protéger la dernière chose qui lui restait de sa défunte fille. Bill resta calme et la regarda à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Il dit calmement :

« Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, et que ces erreurs vous pèsent encore aujourd'hui. J'en suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai changé, et aujourd'hui je suis prêt. Je veux prendre soin de ma fille et la ramener chez moi. Je pense que c'est ce qu'Annie voudrait.

-Comment tu peux oser dire ce qu'Annie aurait voulu ? C'est à cause de toi, qu'elle est morte ! Tu l'as détruite alors que je te faisais confiance ! Je refuse que tu détruises en plus sa fille ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne mérite pas ça !

-Léopoldine, s'il te plait, laisse le parler. » intervint son mari.

Léopoldine tourna vers lui un regard larmoyant. Je voyais toute sa détresse, ça me faisait si mal au coeur, mais je lui en voulais un peu de ne pas accorder une deuxième chance à Bill. Ce dernier était de plus en plus mal, je le voyais. Il serrait les poings et avait un air coupable gravé sur son visage. Son chignon défait à cause de l'agitation, Léopoldine demanda à son mari d'une voix tremblante :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous prouve qu'il a changé ? »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers nous et avala un sanglot en quittant la pièce, après avoir dit d'une voix étouffées :

« Je refuse de participer à ça. »

Edgard soupira légèrement et nous regarda avec un air désolé. Il comprenait sa femme, j'en étais sûr, et il éprouvait une certaine tristesse face à cette situation. Néanmoins, je voyais qu'il hésitait. Il resta assis dans son fauteuil vert kaki et passa une main dans sa barbe grise.

« Tu as arrêté la drogue, Bill ? Et ta situation, elle est stable ?

-Je suis en train d'arrêter la drogue douce. Je ne prends plus de drogue dure depuis un moment. Et j'ai un travail et vis avec Océane. Je pense pouvoir largement subvenir aux besoins d'un enfant. Mais je vais y aller doucement. Je ne veux pas la brusquer, je veux attendre que la petite soit prête. Je vais me présenter, faire connaissance avec elle, et si elle le veut bien je lui demanderais si elle veut vivre avec moi. »

J'étais fière de Bill, fière du chemin qu'il avait parcouru et du calme avec lequel il s'exprimait. Je caressais distraitement sa cuisse, observant Edgard. Ses mains étaient croisées entre elle, et il l'observait, l'air grave et le regard sévère. Impossible pour moi de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Lorsque Bill eut fini de parler, il soupira légèrement et dit :

« Bien... J'espère que ce que tu me dis est vrai. Je vois que tu as changé, je suis fière de toi, Bill. Annie serait fière de toi... »

Je sentis mon copain se crisper près de moi, sans doute sous l'émotion. Il passa un doigt sous ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux. Je ne savais pas s'il pleurait, mais je le savais très pudique. Je préférais donc ne pas faire de remarque. Edgard se leva en soupirant, regardant la sortie du salon par laquelle sa femme était partie quelques minutes plus tôt et dit :

« J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de la petite, quand tu l'auras retrouvée. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et sans se tourner vers nous, nous faisant dos, il dit d'un ton calme mais remplie d'émotion :

« Elle s'appelle Ariette. »

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre quatorze, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que la fin vous plaira ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

.

FUTURS PROJETS :

.

-Coeur mécanique : Fanfiction de 10 chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks avec comme pairing Patron/Prof, déjà terminé.

-L'amour d'une mère est sans limites : OS sur Salut Les Geeks sur l'enfance de Mathieu.

-Histoire de famille : Fanfiction de 20 chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks avec comme Pairing un Patron/OC1/OC2/OC3.

.

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre quinze ! En attendant, bon week-end à vous ;)

Je vous donnerai plus d'informations sur mes prochaines fanfictions dans le dernier chapitre (date de sortie, résumé...)

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	15. Le chemin vers une nouvelle vie

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre quinze de cette fanfic, le tout dernier ! Je voulais vous remercier de l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, je vous invite à jeter un oeil à mes autres projets, et vous dis encore mille mercis, que vous ayez commenté cette fic ou non !

Désolé de ce petit retard, j'étais à Europa park alors je n'ai pas pu publier. J'espère que vos examens se sont bien passés et que vous avez eu les résultats que vous vouliez ! Sinon c'est pas grave, vous êtes jeunes et ne pas réussir n'est pas la pire chose du monde, on a toute la vie pour se trouver !

.

RAPIDE ANNONCE

Je vous parlerais en détail de mes prochaines fanfictions à la fin de ce chapitre, si vous êtes intéressé allez y jeter un oeil ! :) (Résumé, date de sortie...)

.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre XV : Le chemin vers une nouvelle vie.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Je serrais sa main fermement, mon coeur battant la chamade. Je le sentais cogner dans ma poitrine et dans mes tempes. Mon ventre se tordait de façon douloureuse, mais je restais droite, essayant de paraitre sereine. Je ne pensais pas que cette situation serait aussi dure à vivre pour moi, alors je ne pouvais qu'imaginer le quart de ce que Bill ressentait.

Nous étions face à un grand bâtiment, une grande maison rose et bleue, joyeuse et pleine de couleur. A l'arrière du bâtiment se trouvait une grande cour, un jardin plein de verdure avec plusieurs arbres. On pouvait entendre plusieurs cris et rires d'enfant. Cela faisait deux semaines que nous avions envoyé un message à la directrice de l'orphelinat de St-Etienne, et cette dernière avait accepté de nous accorder un entretient.

Avant ça, je n'avais pas réalisé l'étendu de cette situation, le fait que Bill était père. Maintenant, tout me revenait en pleine face. Il avait une fille de dix ans, il voulait la rencontrer et l'assumer. Et moi dans tout ça ? J'avais vingt-trois ans, j'étais encore étudiante, et je commençais à regretter d'avoir aidé mon copain dans toute cette histoire. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment prête pour ça ? Je commençais à en douter...

« Merci d'être là pour moi. »

Je me tournais vers lui. Il me regardait en souriant, sincère. Je lui souris en retour. Après tout, le voir aussi heureux et épanouis valait bien tous les sacrifices. Je serrais un peu plus sa main dans la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts, alors qu'on entra dans le bâtiment. L'endroit était élégant, le mur couvert de dessins d'enfant en couleur, et le sol était en mosaïque bleue et orange. Le couloir était long, environ quinze mètres, et menait dans le jardin. Sur le long du mur qui longeait le couloir se trouvait trois portes, une salle de classe, un gymnase et un réfectoire. En bas se trouvaient d'autres salles de classes, et selon le plan du bâtiment, les chambres et les salles de bain se trouvaient en haut. Tout semblait prévu pour accueillir plus d'une centaine d'enfant, mais d'après ce que j'avais compris, l'orphelinat ne comptait qu'une cinquantaine de gosse.

On se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau de la directrice, une grande femme blonde au regard sévère, ayant néanmoins l'air d'être une femme très douce et amicale.

« Vous comprenez monsieur, que les procédures d'adoption sont longues est compliquées ? Evidemment, je ne dis pas que je refuse votre dossier et votre demande, mais le fait que vous soyez le père biologique d'Ariette ne change rien. Vous savez, les demandes de parents qui souhaitent revoir leurs enfants après les avoir mis à l'orphelinat sont plus fréquentes qu'on le pense. Mais c'est une situation très dure à gérer. »

Il hocha calmement la tête en l'écoutant attentivement. Assise sur ma chaise, je les regardais tous les deux. Je me sentais étrangement peu concerné par tout ça. Pourtant, cette histoire me concernait aussi et j'étais en plein dedans.

« Vous allez devoir subir un examen psychologique, et plusieurs personnes viendront chez vous pour examiner votre appartement. Il faut que nous soyons surs que la place pour accueillir un enfant est suffisante. Nous voulons aussi savoir combien vous gagnez par moi. Il faudra beaucoup de temps avant que votre requête obtienne une réponse positive, mais je suis confiante en ce qui vous concerne. Vous voulez peut-être allez la voir ? »

Je vis mon ami pâlir et hocher la tête en déglutissant. Il sourit doucement, mais je le voyais pris de sueurs froides. Pourtant il se ressaisit et hocha doucement la tête.

« Oui, je veux bien. »

La directrice fouilla dans un tiroir d'une grande armoire en métal et en sortie un dossier. Elle l'ouvrit et nous montra la photo d'une petite fille.

« C'est elle. Elle doit être en train de jouer avec les autres enfants, je vous laisse y aller, j'ai dû travail. N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide aux surveillants présents si vous ne la trouvez pas. Elle a déjà été prévenu de votre arrivé, mais je vous prierais de ne pas rester trop longtemps. »

Bill hocha doucement la tête, souriant en se levant. On sortit tous les deux du bureau de la directrice, avançant le long du couloir menant dans la cour. Le souffle court, tremblant d'émotion, il se tourna vers moi et me dit doucement :

« Je t'aime, Océane. Merci pour tout.

-Je t'aime aussi. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai peur. »

On arriva dans le jardin, restant en retrait, observant tous ces enfants de différents âges courir, jouer et s'amuser entre eux. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns noués en natte et au nez recourbé semblable à ceux de sa mère vint vers nous. Elle était le portrait craché d'Annie, sauf en ce qui concernait ses yeux. Elle avait ceux brillants et étincelants de Bill, teinté néanmoins d'une lueur d'innocence. Elle avait de grandes lunettes rondes et un appareil dentaire, et semblait très sociable. Ma première pensée fut qu'elle était vraiment adorable. Je vis Bill se tendre, mais presque instantanément comme s'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. D'une voix gênée et étranglée par l'émotion, il la salua.

-Salut Ariette, je... il parait que tu que tu as été averti de ma visite ? »

Sa voix était vibrante d'émotion, et la petite sourit en hochant simplement la tête. Si pour nous deux la situation, bien qu'heureuse, était gênante, il n'en était rien pour elle. De sa voix fluette, la petite lui dit d'un air candide sans une once de tristesse ou de reproche :

« Oui, je sais, et je sais aussi que tu es mon père. »

Bill soupira de soulagement en posant sa main sur la frêle épaule de la petite, lui offrant un sourire véritablement joyeux.

« J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, Ariette... »

Il sourit en se tournant vers moi, m'offrant un sourire heureux. Le voir comme ça me remplissait de joie, et je me rendis compte à quel point je l'aimais. Je pouvais lire la reconnaissance dans ses yeux, et sans que je m'y attende, il dit doucement à l'adresse de sa fille :

« ...Mais d'abord, je dois te présenter quelqu'un. »

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre quinze, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Merci encore à vous, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction et j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

.

FUTUR PROJET

.

-Coeur mécanique : Fanfiction de 10 chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks avec comme pairing Patron/Prof, déjà terminé. Je ne sais pas encore si je poste le premier chapitre après les vacances, ou pendant. Si c'est pendant les vacances se sera normalement dans deux semaines. Je vous préviendrais en postant un message sur mon mur.

Résumé :

Le Prof et le Patron ne se supportent pas, et ce depuis toujours. Ce n'est pas un secret pour la famille Sommet, mais malgré ça lorsqu'un incident subviendra, les deux hommes seront forcés à passer du temps ensemble. Au début réticent, le criminel et le savant se rendront compte qu'ils se sont peut-être fait de fausses idées l'un sur l'autre...

-L'amour d'une mère est sans limites : OS sur Salut Les Geeks sur l'enfance de Mathieu. C'est une deathfic dont le premier chapitre sortira samedi prochain !

Résumé :

Edith est la mère de deux petits : Mathieu et Nicolas. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle porte à ses enfants, Mathieu est malade et elle est consciente que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourra pas toujours les protéger du monde cruel qui les entoure. Épuisée par son quotidien de femme seule, cette réalité la frappera plus brutalement que jamais. Mais l'amour d'une mère est sans limites...

-Histoire de famille : Fanfiction de 20 chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks avec comme Pairing un Patron/OC1/OC2/OC3. Le premier chapitre sortira quand "Coeur mécanique" sera terminé !

Résumé :

Awa est contrainte de passer sa vie aux côtés du grand Patron avec son enfant, et voit sa vie rythmée par plusieurs bouquets de roses aux pétales de toutes les couleurs. Elle ne s'en plaint pas : elle est folle amoureuse. Mais quand à sa vie de famille viendra se rajouter plusieurs maîtresses et enfants, son quotidien prendra un tournant inattendu.

.

Bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! Dites-moi en commentaire si l'un de mes futurs projets pourrait éventuellement vous plaire :) Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, bonne continuation à vous et n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte !

(Pour ceux qui veulent, je me fais un peu de pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ^^)

Amour et licorne *^*

.

PUBLICITE :

.

*Page Facebook :

Si vous aimez ce que fait Mathieu Sommet et son collectif Nantais, le Curry Club, vous pouvez liker ma page Facebook : Mathieu Sommet et le Curry Club.  
J'y partage les publications de Mathieu Sommet/le Curry Club, parfois des vidéos ou Interviews, des photos et aussi mes chapitres.

*Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :

Facebook : Misse Curly

Twitter : mlle_curly

Instagram : mlle_curly

Tumblr : Mlle Curly

fanfiction : Mlle Curly

Wattpad : MlleCurly

AO3 : MlleCurly

.  
.


End file.
